Home is with You
by Sailor Josseme
Summary: Serena is an orphan on earth. Darien is the womanizing King of Earth. When Serena and her friend Mina get jobs in the Royal Palace will she find a home? Or maybe love. Serena and Darien. Silver Millenium. Rated for mature chapters later on. Enjoy!
1. Disposable Dreary Damsels

Home is with you

_Hello readers! Here is the first chapter of a story I just thought up. I know my last story kinda drizzled away but I'm planning to keep this one going till the end, based on people's reviews and encouragement. Enjoy!  
-Sailor Josseme_

King Darien leaned on the balcony that was connected to his royal bedchambers. The young King always enjoyed being outside at night. The smells and sounds were all different from those of the day. It was almost as though they were little secrets only he knew. A soft breeze swept by him and tickled his face. Dairen ran a hand through his disheveled, black hair and sighed.  
"Another day, another damsel." Darien was become weary of the parade of young girls storming through his house. Even after he slept with them, after promising marriage, he was never satisfied, only frustrated. His latest 'Dreary Damsel', as he liked to call them, lay sleeping in his bed. He sauntered over to her, wearing only his housecoat. He gently shook her shoulder and she began to stir.  
"Emerald, was it? You had better go before your ladies in waiting come to look for you."  
"Humm?" The sleeping duchess was beginning to awaken. "Don't you want me to stay with you so we can sort out the wedding plans, dearest?"  
Darien laughed, "Wedding plans? Don't be ridiculous, woman. There isn't going to be a wedding. Now get dressed and speak of this to no one, unless you want your reputation ruined." With that King Darien left his latest damsel to dress on her own.

oOo

"Serena! If you hit me with that you know I'll have to kill you!"  
"Oh Mina… you know you could never hurt me. You love me way too much!" Serena laughed while edging toward her best friend with an especially plump pillow.  
"So help me, Serena, don't you dare start a pillow fight with me again. You know what happened last time!" Mina was also laughing. She and Serena were always getting themselves into these sorts of innocent fights. And they always had to spend hours cleaning up feathers while Ms. Flinch, their nasty mistress and the woman who runs their orphanage, watches them. Mina looked away for one second to see if Ms. Flinch was coming down the hallway to their bedroom. Serena took the opportunity and slammed Mina over the head with her pillow. Mina was stunned for a second, then went into warrior mode and the two beat each other senseless with their pillows, laughing the whole time.

Half an hour later when Ms. Flinch did finally come down to check up on the girls she found them rolling on the floor laughing themselves to tears in a sea of white feathers.  
"TWWEEeeeEEETT!" Ms. Flinch blew her military whistle so loud the two girls had to cover their ears while the stood up.  
"Attention!" the girls hurried to follow her order as they stood with their backs straight and hands by their sides. 'Now girls, I see we've had another little… accident. What happened this time?" Serena began to answer but Ms. Flinch interrupted her "No, no, no. I'll do the talking here missy. Now, you two little orphans are getting a bit too big to get a spanking from dear old Ms. Flinch, aren't you?" The girls nodded enthusiastically. "Now how old are you… darling… girls? Ms. Flinch's voice reeked of sarcasm.  
"I'm 17 years old Ms. Flinch." Mina answered.  
"So am I." Replied Serena, staring at the floor. She knew what was coming next.  
"Oh are you little miss Serena. How do you know? How old were you when you came sobbing at my doorstep in the dead of night begging for a place to stay? How old were you Serena when I, out of the goodness of my heart, took you in. But no, you don't know the answer to any of those questions, do you? You can't remember… how sad! You don't even know if your parents are alive, do you, you little twit. I bet they never wanted you. It's been ten years since you came to me. And did I turn you away? No. I fed you and clothed you and still you rebel against me and make a mess of your fellow orphans' room. How is that for gratitude, you little orphan. You little… nobody."  
Serena felt tears stinging her eyes. Mina's hand slowly crept into hers and she gave it a soft squeeze.  
"I'm sorry Mistress. It won't happen again."  
"Damn right it won't happen again. I'm sending you two off. The palace needs new maids and there's no one I would rather send into a life of hardship and blisters than you two miserable girls." With that Ms. Flinch stormed off leaving the girls slack-jawed in their bedroom.  
"The… palace? We're going to live in the palace?" Mina said, completely dumbfounded. The girls looked at each other. Slowly the friends began to smile…  
"EEEEE!" They screamed.  
"This is so exciting Mina… we get to live in the palace, isn't that amazing!?"  
"Serena, it's what we always wished for… maybe your dreams were about this job, this opportunity." Serena's smile dropped for a second. Almost every night Serena wakes up in the middle of the night with tears streaming down her face. Her dreams are never very clear, but Serena always remembers seeing a young girl with little blond pigtails running through an enormous palace. Sometimes she's in the kitchens, sometimes in her room, sometimes with her parents. The only person who's ever clear is the little girl. The strangest part of the dream is the balcony. In every dream, just before Serena wakes up, she sees the little girl on the balcony. The strange part is that instead of looking at the moon in the night sky she's looking at the Earth, surrounded by stars. Then she always wakes up crying. Serena shook off the uneasiness that always comes with recalling her dreams. She looked up at her best friend and smiled.  
"This is going to be great, Mina. A whole new life… a new home… I have a feeling we're going to love it there."

oOo

Darien's advisor, Malachite, was seething.  
"King Darien, do you not understand the importance of your marriage for our planet? If you do not marry and produce legitimate offspring you will leave no one to rule the planet! Then who will take over? Your lovely cousin Beryl. And we both know how that would end. Why did you turn down the last girl? Too fat? Too thin? Not… sociable enough?"  
"Calm down Malachite." Darien was lounging on his favorite couch n the library while his advisor and life long friend was pacing back and forth in a frenzy. 'She wasn't… right. She wanted to get married next week… and besides, she was boring in bed." Malachite sent Darien a death stare.  
"Must you bed every single available woman before your wedding day?"  
"Well, every woman would be quite the task… but I'm always up for a challenge." Darien shot his advisor one of his most handsome grins.  
"That's it!" Malachite fumed "I'm transferring to Jupiter!" With that the brunette stormed out of the library. Darien sighed… he was becoming tired of his conquests; even more tired of his advisor's rants.  
'Maybe I should settle down…' Darien thought wearily. He got up from the couch and went to the window. Darien's parents died ten years ago, when he was eleven. He never had any siblings so the responsibility of the throne fell directly onto Darien's shoulders. He had a council of elderly men ('The Council of the Almost Dead' as Darien liked to call them) to guide him, though in the end all major decisions, changes and laws were Darien's responsibility. 'I need a break.' He thought to himself. Leaning on the window frame Darien could just make out a carriage coming up to the entrance of the palace. The door opened and a petite blond woman stepped out. She was dressed in loose, dirty clothes, but Darien couldn't take his eyes off of her. He watched at she looked around at his gardens and the palace in awe. 'Who is this girl?' Darien thought to himself. Just then the girl looked up to the sky and saw Darien in the window looking down at her. He was four stories away, but he thought he could almost hear her heart beating.

_That's my chapter one! I hope you liked it. I know it wasn't very long, most of my chapters will be closer to 2000 words, but i didn't want to give too much away in the first chapter. Please review! That will encourage me to update faster! Also read my other stories, Just to be with you and Caught by a Butterfly. _

_Happy Reading!_


	2. The Black Pearl

Home is with You  
Chapter two: The Black Pearl

Serena sighed contentedly as she plopped herself down on the old bed she and Mina would share in the palace. They'd had a long day of explanations and regulations as the old housekeep, Mrs. Klippers, gave them the tour of the palace. She was a kind old lady who was obsessed with cleanliness and order. She didn't work her maids any harder than they had to be worked, but working in a palace is never easy. The girls were always on-call for anything the royals wished of them. The girls were expected to be up at sunrise and working shortly afterwards. After the royals ate lunch they had a half hour break and then they worked until the royals dismissed them. Serena and Mina were fortunate in that the had a room to themselves. At the orphanage the girls had to share a room with eight other orphans.

Mina sat down beside her friend.

"Well, what do you think? Do you like our new home?" Mina asked, laying down on the bed –which squealed in protest- and stretching her arms above her head.

"Don't call it home Mina. This is just until I find my parents, then we'll live with them." Serena got up off the bed and started to unpack her sparse belongings. She was avoiding the look she knew Mina was giving her.

"Serena, we're growing up and… that was fun to talk about when we were little… and it's not that I think you should stop thinking about your parents… but instead of never settling down in a new house… maybe you should just get comfortable here." Ever since Serena and Mina met ten years ago Serena has had hopes that her parents would come for her. No one even knew if Serena's parents left her at the orphanage or if Serena was in an accident and found the orphanage or if she went through some sort of trauma that made her forget her past. The fact were that when Serena was about eight years old she arrived at the orphanage with no money, no belongings and no memories. She never accepted that her parents would intentionally leave her in the orphanage because of the locket. Ever since Serena arrived at the orphanage she had half of a locket around her neck. It was only the back of the locket, the front was torn off. The inscription on the back said "To: Serena, our little princess" with a little crescent moon underneath. Serena had actually been placed in a couple of homes when she was a child. She kept being sent back because she refused to accept the new families. Mina was less lucky. Nobody wanted her because of how shy she was around strangers. The only time she felt sure of herself was with Serena.

"I know you're saying that for my own good, but Mina… I just know they're out there looking for me. They must have loved me, I mean they left me a clue to find them!" Serena had tears in her eyes as she held out the locket from around her neck.

Mina smiled sympathetically. "I'm tired. Lets go to bed Ser." She pulled back the blankets, took off her shoes and apron and snuggled into the covers. She felt Serena get into bed too, they were back to back. Serena quietly blew out the only candle in the room. The two friends lay in bed wide awake but not speaking to one another. Suddenly Mina broke the silence.

"Ser?"

"Mina?"

"We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"These pillows are filled with cotton. Way less fun for pillow fights."

"Mina?"

"Yeah Ser?"

"I'd still win."

"Night, Ser."

oOo

Only a few hours had passed since King Darien had sent that beautiful damsel with the long blond hair arrive at the palace. He hadn't seen her since and now he had yet another dinner with yet another 'Prospective Queen' as Malachite so eloquently described them. This one was called Pearl. She had pale, delicate skin, black hair and light grey eyes. She looked like a goddess and she was exactly Darien's type. 'And maybe if she had a brain I would even marry her…' Darien thought as he listened to yet another reason why ponies and cuter than horses. He sent a death glare to Malachite who refused to meet his eyes.

"Well then, why don't I leave you kids alone!" Malachite made his exit just as dessert was being served.

Darien shook his head. 'And he wonders why I sleep with all the girls he brings here, it's so I can shut them up.'

"Oh! Chocolate cake! That looks yummy! May I have some King Darien?" Darien might even feel guilty sleeping with this one: she's so innocent.

"Of course." Darien said with a cordial smile. He cut her a slice of the cake – he had dismissed the servant by now- and put it on her desert plate. He didn't notice the little vixen hide her fork.

"Oh my!" Pearl exclaimed, "I don't have a fork. And your wait-staff is all gone…"

"You can use mine." Darien said gallantly. An unusual expression came over Pearl.

"Why don't you just feed it to me?" She asked with a coy smile. Darien realized that Pearl would be an easier conquest that he thought.

oOo

"You're sick?" Serena asked the old housekeeper, Mrs. Klippers.

"Yes… I'm… very… ill… I need… someone… to tend to… the king… Serena this… is your… job until I… recover." Mrs. Klippers was very ill indeed.

Serena felt completely overwhelmed. She had only been working in the palace for a week doing everyday chores. She hadn't even been trusted to serve food yet so she'd never actually seen the king. Only Mrs. Klippers tended to the king because she was the servant who'd been in the castle the longest. She'd watched Darien grow up and she'd known his parents. Now Serena had to run over to his bedchambers to help him bathe and dress then clean his chamber. Serena was the only maid who had not yet been assigned a specific task- the maids discovered Mina's amazing skill of cleaning dishes in half the time of anyone else- so the responsibility fell on her shoulders.

From gossip around the castle, and from her days in the orphanage, Serena heard that King Darien had never been married, had no legitimate children and was very secretive. He kept to himself mainly and was only entertained by his closest friends, Malachite, his advisor, and Andrew, his childhood friend. Malachite was very friendly and Serena had seen him often wondering around the castle. King Darien, however, was very hard to find. Not that Serena had been looking, but she was a little curious to see the king. Serena imagined that he was in his forties, fat, ugly - since he wasn't married - and mean since he had so few friends.

Promptly (well almost promptly… there was a slight incident involving honey and a bucket that slowed the petite blond down a little) at sunrise the next morning Serena headed to the laundry room to pick up the king's fresh sheets- his sheets were changed daily- and towels. Next she went to his wardrobe and picked out his robe for the day. It was a casual day today, Serena was informed that there were no meetings and no guests to the palace so King Darien would not require any special robes. Mrs. Klippers advised Serena to pick out the black pants and a loose white shirt. Although King Darien was the ruler of Earth in the Silver Millennium, he didn't like to always be dressed up like the kings of the other planets. He preferred to relate to his subjects, if only in dress. Next Serena headed for his bathroom. She scrubbed the room clean before ushering a few kitchen boys carrying very, very hot buckets of water to fill the tub. Double checking that the towels, clothes and soaps were in place, Serena headed to the King's chambers to inform his Royal Highness that his bath was prepared.

Mrs. Klippers told Serena to simply knock on the King's door, inform him of the situation with the maids, allow him to leave for his bath, clean his room, set out the clothes and wait outside his door for further instructions. If only life was that simple. Serena was shaking as she approached the King's door. She was so nervous that she knocked on the door and entered at practically the same time.

oOo

King Darien awoke with sun on his face. He was naked from last night's explorations with Pearl. He'd kept her around for a little longer than he entertained most of his damsels. He was pleased to see that Pearl was not next to him when he awoke. They seemed to have an understanding. She knew exactly what Darien wanted: commitment-free (fabulous) sex. Pearl, Darien knew, also had an agenda to become queen. But the idea was becoming less and less repulsive to King Darien. Pearl knew that Darien was not a monogamous man, and she never wanted that from him. All she wants is power. That kind of honest ambition resonated with Darien. He had once mentioned marriages of love to Pearl, to see how she would react. She brushed the comment off saying "If I wanted to be in love, I may as well have a lover. Marriage is for security, influence and money. Darien, darling, if you want a fabulous woman with skill in governing, marry me. If you want to marry for love, you may as well give your kingdom up to your cousin now." Darien was awed at how a woman with whom he had first conversed regarding the cuteness of ponies could now be so cynical and eloquent. He liked it.

Slowly stretching, Darien got out of bed and walked, naked, to his balcony. No one could see his from his balcony, the way the castle was arranged one would have to be very far away to see his section of the palace, and from there they wouldn't be able to make him out anyway. Darien was thinking about the fate of his kingdom. If he never produced an offspring his horrible cousin would become queen… then Earth would really be in trouble. Beryl was known for her deceptive, cruel and contemptuous nature. Darien thought that surly there was a way around Beryl becoming queen that didn't involve being married. Despite his reputation, Darien did like the idea of marrying for love. He doubted it occurred very often, especially within royalty, but still. The idea sounds nice. He was deep in thought when he heard a startled gasp from behind him, followed by an excruciatingly loud scream.

oOo

_Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm still setting everything up so a lot of it was exposition. The next chapter will deal with Darien and Serena's first meeting. PLEASE **REVIEW**!! Criticism is welcome, but no flamers please._

_**-Sailor Josseme**_


	3. Intruder Alert!

Home is with you  
Chapter 3: Intruder alert!

As Serena hastily entered the king's chambers she did not see him lying in bed, as she was expecting. She looked briefly around the room, but could not see anyone. The king was not in bed, on his couch, by the fire, in the bathroom or at his desk. In Serena's imagination the king was not very fit, quite ugly and at least 45. Where could such a man be hiding? And why would he be hiding, for that matter. Serena sat on the big red couch thoroughly confused. Her imagination wandered as she imagined the various possibilities as to why King Darien was not in his chamber as she was told he would be. The only possible solution, Serena reasoned, was that King Darien had been kidnapped! In her mind Serena imagined hideous monsters with tentacles and spikes wrapping their dirty arms around the poor, old king. Serena became more and more frantic as she imagined king's captors. Maybe right now he was being tortured by someone from another planet, someone trying to bring down the Earth and destroy us all! Serena was shaking… perhaps one of the kidnappers was still in the castle? Or, worse yet, still in this room. Serena's eyes roamed the room, looking for hiding places.

Suddenly, Serena saw a ray of light coming in from a corner of Darien's massive chambers. She went to investigate and saw that while the room appeared to be a square, it had a little outlet that connected to a small hallway. The hallway had only one door, a glass door that connected to the balcony. Serena tried to calm her nerves as she convinced herself that a kidnaper hanging around in the king's chambers was ridiculous. Slowly and shakily Serena turned the doorknob and peered around the door, onto the balcony.

The first thing Darien heard was a scream. Next he heard the balcony door slam shut and from within a damsel crying "INTRUDER!". Darien could not imagine what any woman meant by screaming 'intruder' in his chambers, but he thought it wise to investigate. Grabbing the housecoat he had left to dry on the railings outside (last night he and Pearl were experimenting in the bathtub) and slipping it on, Darien hurried back into his chambers where he was greeted by a girl only a few years younger than he with long blond hair and wielding a tall wrought-iron candle holder.

"Don't come any closer!" the girl warned. Darien's confusion was apparent. He slowly took a step towards the girl.

"I told you! Stay back and you won't get hurt. Now tell me, what have you done with the king?" The girl's face fell as Darien started to laugh uncontrollably. Darien was laughing so hard that he fell back onto his giant bed, literally rolling with laughter. The petite blond with the candle stick slowly lowered her weapon staring with a mixture of fear and amazement as Darien started to cry from laughing so hard.

"Si-Sir… you haven't answered me… where is the king?" Serena stumbled over her words, while still trying to appear, though not very successfully, in control. The imposter sat up suddenly on the bed, causing Serena to take a step backwards.

"I am the king, you silly girl!" Serena rolled her eyes at this.

"Oh yeah, and I'm Cleopatra. You don't look a thing like him. Now unless you tell me exactly what you did with his Majesty I'll hit you with this candlestick somewhere you may find very useful." Serena pointed her weapon at the man's pants.

"I am the king you idiot! And I don't appreciate being threatened in my own bedroom." Darien was getting annoyed at this impertinent woman in his chambers. Where was Mrs. Klippers anyway?

"Don't call me an idiot! Stop pretending to be the king, we both know you look nothing like royalty." Serena never took kindly to people calling her stupid, Ms. Flinch –the lady who ran the orphanage- always made that mistake. She would often wake up with spiders and mice between the sheets of her bed.

"Oh and pray tell, what does royalty look like, you nit-wit." Darien was getting tired of this game. 'How on Earth did this crazy girl get into my bedchambers?' he thought wearily.

"Well nothing like you! Haven't you ever seen one before? They're always short and stubby and ugly and fat and…" Serena relaxed her hold on the candle holder and placed it on the ground beside her. "And they always seem so superior and pitiless… right? I mean… I've never actually seen one before, but that's what I read in my books back at the…" Serena trailed off. She looked at the man sitting across from her on the bed. Serena was usually good at reading peoples' faces. Mina thought it was scary how Ser could tell what was wrong before Mina even opened her mouth. 'This man's face,' Serena thought, 'it's like… it's like it's a wall.'

"Who are you really?" The small blond girl asked suddenly. She didn't sound scared or accusing anymore, just curious. Darien sighed and lay back on his bed. 'How will I convince this girl?' he thought with a groan.

"Don't worry!" Serena sat down on the king's bed next to the invader. "I promise I won't give you away! Are you running from the law? Or are you from another planet? Oh I know, you're having a love affair aren't you! With someone in the palace. You heard someone coming and you ducked into this room, right?" Serena's eyes were shining.

Darien sat up and looked into Serena's eyes. 'Blue…' he thought, 'like mine. Only much lighter. More like the sky on a beautiful day.'

"What is your name?"

Serena looked at him surprised. "Haven't I told you yet?" She asked. "It's Serena."

"No last name?" Darien asked, rolling the name 'Serena' around in his mind.  
"No…" The damsel answered, her hand going to the necklace at her throat. "Just Serena." She cleared her throat and asked, "What's your name?"

"My name is King Darien." The young king replied. Or, really, attempted to reply. Before he could get past the first syllable the door opened with a bang and Malachite stormed in shouting.

"How!? Honestly, Darien, how? How on earth could you put that numb-skull in charge of the ball? This will be another one of your Royal mess-ups, _your highness_. You told me she's the stupidest woman you've ever slept with and then you put her in charge of the _biggest event of the ye_- whoa… who's that? Honestly Darien, are you sleeping with another one?"

Serena felt her cheeks flame as this man's words sunk in. "Yo-your highness?" Serena gasped. She dropped to the floor bowing to her monarch. "I apologize your majesty! I'm a new maid and I've never seen royalty before and I didn't recognize you. I will leave now and never return if you allow me to keep my life."

"What the hell is going on here? Darien, who is this girl?" Malachite looked back and forth between his king and the woman cowering on the floor by his bed.

Darien sighed yet again. "Malachite, I will speak to you in the library in an hour. I'll explain everything. Now if you'd excuse me, I have some issues to sort through." With a bow Malachite left Darien's chambers with a backwards look at the little blond girl who was still lying on the floor.

"You can get up now, Serena." Darien got off his bed and knelt down next to the little blond girl. 'Has she fainted?' Darien thought warily when she didn't reply or move. He placed one hand tentatively on her back.

Serena, surprised by the large hand on her back, suddenly sat straight up, hitting king Darien square in the nose with her head. She stared, mortified, as her king lay on the floor clutching his nose.

"King Darien? Heavens help me! King Darien? Are you alright? Are you bleeding? I apologize, I am so sorry, please forgive me, I'll get you a cloth, please sir, I apologize, I can't believe this, I am so sorry. I'll get the cloth. Ice! Do you need ice?"

"Slow down…" Darien slowly sat up, noting that he was not bleeding, only a little stunned. "I forgive you. And no, I'm not going to kill you. I would hardly execute a maiden because of a misunderstanding. Although, I suppose this does make you quite stupid. But what do I expect from a maid?" Darien smirked to himself. He did want Serena to feel a little guilty about this. After all, she did threaten his manhood with a candle stick.

Serena's eye narrowed. Being called stupid was her biggest pet peeve. Yes, she was clumsy and sometimes ditzy, but she was not stupid. Serena clenched her fists and fought the urge to yell at the king. 'I'm just lucky he didn't have me exiled!' she thought, trying to forgive him.

Darien saw that the little maid was getting angry. He wanted to see how far he could push her. 'This might be fun…' he thought maliciously.

"What are you doing here, anyway? Or have you completely forgotten?"

"I apologize sir. Mrs. Klippers is very ill and has assigned me to look after your affairs until she is no longer bed-ridden." Serena spoke through gritted teeth.

"Well I suppose you'll do until Klippers is better. Although, I suppose I should hire more maids if she has to scrape the bottom of the barrel to give me you." Darien flopped back onto his bed, examining the Serena who stood before him. He liked was he saw: long, thin -yet womanly- legs leading up to a small tapered wasit which made her hips look curvier. her breasts were medium but they were lush and if Darien looked hard enough -which he did- he could see small nipples poking through her thin dress. Her skin was very fair, yet flawless. Her hair was done up in two buns on either side of her ehad with long tendrils falling from either one. Her long hair was so blond that it shone silver in the sunlight. 'I wonder what it looks like in the moonlight...' Darien thought longingly.

"Sir I am not-" Serena cut herself off. She crossed the room and pretended to be busy wiping dust off of a framed painting with her apron.

"You are not what?" Darien asked bemusedly. He got up to follow the slight blond across the room.

"I apologize, sir. I did not intend to speak back to you." Serena would not turn to meet the king's eyes though she felt him behind her.

"I order you to tell me what you were going to say." Darien was enjoying himself more and more.

"If you insist, _sir_, I was going to say that I am not an idiot and I would appreciate it if you would refrain from calling me one." Serena turned and realized that the king was much closer in proximity that she had imagined. They were almost touching as the king, who stood a good 11 inches taller than she, peered down at her.

"Ah, but I enjoy teasing my little maids, they're never intelligent enough to fight back."

"Well I am!"

"Oh really? Well do you keep your brains in those little meatball lumps on your head?"

"Oh and your hair is so magestic!" she replied sarcastically "What do you call that look, generic-chique?"

"What are you, a stylist now?"

"At least I look different, no wonder I didn't recognize you as a king. I thought a king would at least stand out!"

"Well, I'll give you that. You certainly do stand out." Darien said this in a whisper as her moved his hands around Serena's waist.

"Si-sir…" Serena's eyes hazed over as she stared up into her king's eyes, slowly leaning forwards.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Darien practically shoved Serena away as he straightened himself to go to the door.

"Is my brave, noble king in there?" Came a lilting female voice from the other side.

"I'll be ready in a moment, Pearl. I'll see you in the library in an hour with Malachite."

"Oh alright, be boring then. I'll be waiting, _your majesty_." Footsteps faded down the hallway as Darien and Serena stared at one another. They both knew that they had almost kissed. Darien turned and shook his head.

"Have you set out clothes and a bath for me?" He asked in an authoritative voice.

"Yes sir."

"Good. I won't see you until lunch then. Please be in the dining room at noon. Well... goodbye." With that Darien excused himself to the bathroom.

Serena flopped onto the red couch across from the fireplace. 'Did that really just happen?' she thought to herself. She had just about mustered enough energy to leave the king's chambers when Darien poked his head out from the bathroom.

"Oh, and Serena… don't mention any of this to Pearl. I don't think she would appreciate that you've seen me naked."

Serena's head sunk so that the king could not see her blush. With a quick nod she hurriedly left the king's chambers.

'Well,' thought Darien, 'that changes everything…'

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Alright loyal fans! There's my third chapter. They've finally met! Please REVIEW and tell me how you liked it. The next update should be here by next Sunday but I have rehearsal everyday this week until 9 so it might be a little late this week. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	4. Take The Bull by the Horns

**Hi everyone! Here's my fourth chapter, hope you enjoy! And thanks so much to my reviewers, it's really great to hear from you all. Oh and for the people who asked the rehearsals I was talking about were for this scene I was directing for school. It went up on Friday and it was pretty okay. Enjoy reading!**

Home is With You  
_Chapter three: Take The Bull by the Horns. _

For a week Mina had been working as a dish-washer in the palace's kitchen and she had yet to speak to anyone. She had always felt as though it should be in her nature to be outgoing and exuberant… but somehow she always felt painfully shy around new people. Not just nervous or bashful, but so self-conscious that she would lose all of her words as soon as someone approached her. Generally Mina just kept her head down and pretended not to hear the hustle and bustle of the kitchen around her. As long as she concentrated on not dropping any plates and got all her work done, there would be no need for confrontation. Mina was terrified especially of the man who ran the dish washing team: 'The Bull'. No one even knew his real name. He just told everyone to call him 'The Bull'. He was tall, at least six feet, with black bushy hair that surrounded his round, menacing face. His beard covered half of his face and was bushier than his hair. If there was one man on earth who truly needed a good comb, it was him. The Bull was beefy and muscular and his long, thick arms were always crossed over his belly. If anyone dropped a plate or did their work too slowly he would yell at them until the women cried and the men punched him, which of course only provoked a very swift and brutal beating.

Mina, trying to concentrate on cleaning the dishes quickly and carefully, was startled when she heard her name being called behind her. Terrified of whoever could firstly know her name and secondly have reason for saying it, Mina slowly turned to see a tall brunette with green eyes.

"Oh good!" The brunette exclaimed, "I thought that was your name. I'm Leta, would you like to take our break together? We both get one in about twenty minutes and I'd love the company. I like to get to know the new people in the kitchen."

Mina was surprised when she heard herself agree and realized that she was actually smiling at the stranger.

"Great!" Leta replied, "I'll come get you in twenty minutes then."

Mina watched Leta's retreating form with awe. Did she really just voluntarily put herself in a position where she would have to talk to a stranger? Mina shuddered and turned back to her dishes. She had to work at not allowing her hands to tremble. How did that tall, Amazonian woman know her name anyway? Were people talking about her? Was this stranger going to hurt her? Maybe she thought that Mina had said something about her and was making her meet in private so she could yell at her. Mina was getting more and more anxious as she watched the minutes tick by on the old, crusty grandfather clock across the kitchen. For the first time that week Mina actually dreaded her break. Why on earth did she agree to meet with this strange, tall woman who somehow knew her name? What alarmed Mina the most, though she wouldn't admit it to herself, was that she had felt so at ease when Leta was speaking to her. Almost in the same way she felt at ease with Serena and no one else.

Looking at the clock Mina realized her break was in only two minutes. Hurrying to scrub clean a glass punch bowl, Mina's hands slipped. She watched in slow motion as the crystal bowl plummeted to the ground. The whole kitchen stopped when they heard the noise. All eyes shifted to The Bull. He slowly lumbered over to Mina, looked down at the ruined punch bowl, and looked back up at Mina.

"Are you the idiot who dropped that?" He asked a terrified Mina. She couldn't move, she was paralyzed by The Bull's booming voice. She felt as if she was alone, about a foot tall and surrounded by giants who were all yelling at her. "What do you think you're something special? You think you can go around and break the royals special glass bowls? Well you numb-skull, maybe if you took your head outta your ass and put it in-"

"Hey!" A voice from across the kitchen cut off The Bull's tirade. All eyes shifted over to a tall, brunette woman with a green apron and a fierce look in her eyes. "You don't speak to a girl like that, dim-wit. You know how I am about manners, Donald. Do you need me to remind everyone how many dishes you dropped in your first day here? Do ya?" The Bull, or Donald, with his head lowered, indicated no. "That's what I thought. Now get back to your corner and don't let me catch you berating my kitchen staff again. Now," Leta said, turning to Mina, "Lets go on break." With that the Amazonian woman grabbed Mina's hand and lead her out of the kitchen, followed by looks of pure amazement.

oOo

After Serena's equally exhausting morning, she found herself standing in the dining room, listening to the king, his advisor Malachite and that annoyingly beautiful girl Pearl argue, and growing increasingly tired of standing silently.

"Malachite, I promised Pearl that she could organize the ball, and that's that." Darien rested his head in his hands while Pearl shot Malachite a sarcastic smile.

"Darien, I can't just tell Mrs. Phipps that she can't organize this ball. She's been doing them for the past 20 years! She's the expert Darien. She has all the addresses of all the nobles throughout this entire Solar System memorized! Can your girl Pear do that?"

"It's Pearl you idiot." The indignant raven haired woman shot at Darien's advisor.

"Well Pearl, it's true that you haven't organized a ball before…" Darien said cautiously.

"Darien!" Pearl whined, "You promised me! Remember what I promised you last night?" Pearl smiled knowingly as Darien squirmed in his seat. "I kept my end of the deal, Darien. Now it's your turn."

Malachite shook his head at Darien. Although he knew Darien needed to marry, he dreaded the day when Pearl becomes queen. 'Anyone would do better than this maniacal bitch…' he thought to himself.

"Uhm… well, yes I did promise you Pearl… but you can't do this all by yourself. Why don't you work with Mrs. Phipps? You can do it together." Darien suggested, already knowing the answer.

"No Darien!" Pearl replied. "Mrs. Flips would make it all about her ideas! I wouldn't get to do anything, Dari-bear."

Serena had taken just about as much as she could take. She groaned at Pearl's stupid nick-name for the king. She groaned a little too loudly though as Darien, Pearl and Malachite all turned around to stare at her.

"Did you have something to say, Miss. Serena?" Darien smiled coyly at the young servant.

"Oh! Uh no. It's just… well I-"

"Oh come on Darien," Pearl cut Serena off with her usually whine. "this girl is obviously too stupid to speak for herself."

Serena fumed at being called stupid. "I apologize, Miss Pearl. I was trying to say, since the King asked me to reply, that I thought that this was a very ineffective way of making any decisions."

"Oh? And how many balls have you organized, you're just an impudent peasant." Pearl shot back, her voice laced with malice.

"Actually I used to organize balls all the time when I was a little girl. I was six when I planned my first party." Serena couldn't believe what she just said. She had no memory of her life before she was eight years old, let alone any knowledge of organizing a ball.

"Perfect!" Darien exclaimed. The others all looking at him questioningly. "Well," he continued, "since Serena knows how to plan a ball she should help Pearl. Pearl, you're still in charge but Serena can help you get everything done. Mrs. Phipps will just have to plan for another family."

Pearl was fuming, Serena was mortified and Malachite look suicidal.

"That's all I'm saying for the matter. Pearl, Serena meet tomorrow in the library at 11:00 in the morning. Malachite, come with me now to the study, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Pearl, knowing that she at least partly got her way, got up from the table silently, kissed Darien lightly and stalked off towards her chambers. Malachite and Darien headed off for the study, speaking in whispers. Serena was left with the other servants to clear the table. She wanted to scream for getting herself into this mess. 'Well,' she thought, 'I guess I'll just have to fake my way though it.' Serena reminded herself of her avid reading and how many stories had balls in them. She would go to the library now, since she had little else to do, and do more research. 'Besides,' she reminded herself, 'how much responsibility do I think Pearl will actually give me? I'll be licking envelopes for a month.'

oOo

Mina laughed, almost spilling her cup of water. Leta had made yet another joke about Donald, a.k.a. 'The Bull'.

"How do you know him so well, anyway?" Asked Mina.

"Oh, well I hired him seven years ago. But he couldn't do anything. I felt sorry for him really. He broke all the dishes, burnt all the food and couldn't even sweep the floor. In the end I gave him the job of making sure the dish-washing staff did their job. Too bad he takes it so seriously." Leta explained joyfully.

"Oh, so you do the hiring in the kitchen?" Mina felt completely at ease with the tall brunette. She didn't have any of her usual symptoms of shyness.

Leta laughed, "I do just about everything in the kitchen. I order the food, I make up menus, a supervise the kitchen staff and I always try to help with at least one meal a day."

Mina looked at her new friend with admiration. "You talk about it like it's your hobby, not your job."

Leta laughed again, "Well, to be honest, it is my hobby. I don't need to work in the kitchen. I am noble, after all."

Mina's jaw hit the floor. "You- you're a noble?"

"Yup! Don't worry, I'm not a princess or anything. I'm just a countess. I think I'm twenty-eighth in line to the throne or something. But I never liked nobles very much. And I love cooking, so that's why I'm here. Darien was kind enough to put me in charge of his kitchen. I was always teased for wanting to do 'peasant work' at my own manor. When the king came to a banquet at my home and found out I made 'the best stuffed hart he'd ever eaten' he asked me to move here. He sort of saved me I guess. And it means I get to go to all the fancy balls. And I only work when I want to. It's really the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Wow… I guess King Darien is a pretty nice guy then…" Mina was almost jealous of Serena who got to tend to his highness, but then she reminded herself of the new friend she made and her jealousy evaporated.

"Oh yeah! He totally is. Well, most of the time. He's a bit… well never mind. We better get back to the kitchen. I'm really glad we got to chat, Mina. Lets do this more often!"

Mina was thrilled that her friend actually wanted to see her again. She wondered if Serena's day was as exciting as hers.

oOo

Serena was exactly who was on King Darien's mind when he was speaking to Malachite in his study.

"But Darien, do you really think she's organized all those balls? She's only a servant!" Malachite couldn't understand his king's decision to make the little blond girl who he saw cowering in Darien's chambers this morning involved in such a huge event.

"Of course she was lying. But I'll use her as my spy so that Pearl doesn't do anything ridiculous, like only invite men and married women, or order an ice sculpture of herself, or cover everything in pearls." Darien's mind began to wonder as he thought of the various horrible things Pearl might do to his ball.

"I guess that makes sense…" Malachite replied. "But are you sure that's all that's going on here? I know you explained everything to me this morning about why she was in your room… but I did see your eyes wandering over to her during lunch. Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Don't be ridiculous Malachite! She's a servant. Honestly, the ideas you get into that big head of yours." Darien leaped over and put his advisor in a headlock.

"Whatever… you… say… Darien!" Malachite said as he struggled to free himself from the King's playful grip.

If Darien could look into the future he would know that not everything was as it seemed…

**That's it for this week my children!  
But my next chapter will be out sometimes in the middle of next week. So not this week or this weekend. Sorry, it's just that I'm away from Thursday to Sunday so I won't have much time to work on the story.  
Please REVIEW! Love you all!**


	5. New Weeds

Home is With You

Chapter 5

Serena dropped her head into her hands in frustration. After almost two straight hours of ball-planning with Pearl she was just about ready to hang herself.

"And after I enter on the elephant the band will strike up and Darien and I will start the dancing." Pearl continued explaining, not noticing the desperation in her attendant's eyes.

"Mistress Pearl… I don't want to over-step my bounds, but I don't believe an elephant is in the royal budget. We can't have all the ladies entering on them, and I don't think you wish to imply that you're the only lady to arrive on an elephant." Serena chose her words carefully, it took almost nothing to send Pearl into a tantrum.

"My dear little attendant," Pearl replied, malice in her voice, "you should know now that this ball has a very important purpose. This is ball where King Darien will announce that he will be taking me to be his queen, so naturally all the focus will be on me."

Serena rolled her eyes. That's not what the king told her in his chambers that morning.

_King Darien sat on his bed as he watched Serena tidying his room and setting out his clothes. _

"_Miss. Serena, I know it seems very strange that I've asked you to assist Pearl with this ball." _

_Darien paused to try and read his young maid's expression, but she merely turned to him, waiting for an explanation. "Well, this is very privileged information, but I feel as though we have very few, well, secrets now, isn't that right Serena?" _

_Serena quickly shot a look at his pants and blushed. Embarrassed, she turned away from the King. Darien followed her across the room and slowly turned his young maid around. Upon contact with Serena's shoulders he could feel her tense up. He looked down into her blue eyes as she stared up at him, a defiant look in here eyes. _

"_I was only joking, miss. Now listen, this ball is very important. I'm intending to… well I'm supposed to… to be perfectly honest Serena, I'm being forced to take a bride in this ball. There have been rumblings across the solar system about my inability to provide a proper heir to the throne." Darien smirked and stalked away. "Apparently my sister is not thought eligible to the throne either. If I were to die only a married relative could take the throne… and my parents are long dead. I have no cousins that I know of, so I have no alternative."_

_Through his ranting Serena kept her distance from the King. Why was he telling her all this? "Anyway," Darien continued as if reading Serena's mind, "I'm telling you this because you must understand the importance of this ball to Earth. I have to find the perfect wife for myself, and for Earth. One who is beautiful and intelligent, cool headed and noble born. Unfortunately that lovely woman you argued with last night thinks she's the one. She may be, but I have not made that official, nor have I stopped looking for alternatives. There are two things that are vital for you to do: make Pearl believe she is the chosen bride. And secondly make sure no one else thinks she is. I know I've thrown a lot at you, Serena, can you handle it all?"_

_Serena smirked and marched up to King Darien. Looking up into his eyes she quietly and calmly asked "Anything else, sir?"_

"Of course Pearl, all the attention should be on you. But we need to make it seem as though His Majesty has not yet made his decision, or else none of the brides will come to the other three balls that lead up to his decision, and you won't have your glory."

Serena could see Pearl trying to hide her glee. "Why, of course. Well I suppose I could just ride in on a white horse, couldn't I?" The balls took place over four days, ending with Darien's 'surprise' announcement. Serena personally found the whole thing repulsive and excessive. She never liked the idea of huge balls, quiet ones of hundred or two people were pleasant. As soon as the numbers start to exceed four hundred there's a problem. Silently groaning, Serena redirected her attention to Pearl's ridiculous argument for why all the flowers should be white and ringed with pearls.

OXO

After a long day of planning, Serena started to head over to Darien's chamber. She had been asked to check in everyday with her progress. She knocked and was quickly admitted. Serena still felt awkward walking into the King's chambers. She wondered if it would ever feel natural. Her life had changed so much in the past week, yet somehow it felt natural to be living in a palace and sitting on beautiful furniture, even if she was expected to clean it as well.

Darien sat down on his scarlet couch and motioned for her to join him. Carrying herself as delicately as possible, she'd been watching Pearl move around the palace and was beginning to absorb the etiquette of the ladies, Serena placed herself as far from the King as possible on the couch.

"Anything exciting happen today, miss Serena?" Darien asked, vaguely bored.

"Hum… well, nothing much really. Oh, except I did talk Pearl out of riding in to the ball on an elephant." Serena tired to keep her voice in a dead-pan as Darien stared at her then burst out laughing.

"An elephant?" Darien asked between breaths "How on EARTH could we get an elephant?"

"Well then, be grateful I talked her out of it." Serena was becoming so relaxed that she hadn't realized her grave mistake of ordering the king about until she'd already spoken. She held her breath and watched the king for any signs of his resentment. But there were none, he seemed not to notice the insolence of the comment and was simply smiling.

"You know," he said, "I saw you on your first day at the palace. Right when you got out of he carriage."

"You did?" Serena was surprised that he'd remember seeing a new maid coming to the castle.

"Yes. I was looked down out of my window and there you were, looking up at me. I don't suppose you saw me, but it looked like you could see right through me into what I was thinking and feeling." Darien was slowly moving closer to Serena on the couch.

"I… I'm sorry your majesty."  
"No, don't apologize I've never… well, no other woman here…" the gap between the two was closing steadily. Serena's lips parted slightly and Darien could see the moisture on her bottom lip. Slowly Darien tilted his head to capture her lips in his when there was a sudden knocking at the door. Light a bolt of lightning, Darien sat up and shouted his permission of entrance. Malachite entered and started ranting to Darien about the proposed budget for the ball. Serena took this opportunity to slowly slip away but as she was passing the king he suddenly grabbed her hand and said "Tomorrow, check in again. Don't forget." With a quick nod as a reply Serena sped out of the room. She clutched her tingling hand and headed towards the maid's quarters. She had a lot to tell Mina.

XOX

When Serena got to her room, she realized that Mina was not alone. Sitting on her bed was a tall brunette who was chatting merrily to her best friend about a dinner party from a little while ago. Serena was shocked to the typically shy Mina laughing out loud with this stranger.

"Come on in, Serena. Leta, this is my best friend, the one I told you about. Serena, this is Leta, she works in the kitchens with me, except she's not a servant like us. She just likes it there." Mina was beaming from ear to ear. Serena smiled wearily. She was glad that Mina had found a friend to keep her company since Serena was so busy now with her extra responsibilities.

"Well, that's just about my life story, isn't it Mina?" Leta laughed good-heartedly. "Now, why don't you girls tell me more about yourselves."

The three girls spent the evening telling stories about all the trouble they'd get in at the orphanage while Leta kept them amused with anecdotes about dinner parties and kitchen mishaps. Serena was pleased at the new friend she and Mina had acquired, friendship is always necessary in new places. Besides, it was nice to have a distraction from… well, Serena wasn't even sure what had happened earlier with the King. Surely she'd imagined everything. She was most likely acting completely inappropriately with him. She only hoped he wasn't too angry over her various misconducts.

OXO

A week passed in this fashion; Serena helping Pearl, checking in with Darien, trying to keep her distance to avoid any other embarrassing mishaps, becoming closer with Leta and sleeping whenever possible. Only six days into the planning of the ball, Serena was becoming stressed. She felt as though Pearl rejected all of her ideas and was insulted if Serena even altered one of her own. Serena felt tired and dejected. She made her way over to Darien's chambers for her daily check-in.

Just as she knocked on the large gold-encrusted door she heard a woman's voice laughing. 'Oh no… Pearl must be in there.' thought Serena, ice climbing her back. "Come in!" came Darien's voice from behind the door. Slowly and reluctantly, Serena opened the heavy door. Before her was Darien, smiling like she'd only seen when she had mistaken him for an intruder, and a beautiful woman sitting next to him on the love-seat. She had hair so dark it shone purple and matching violet eyes. She wore a bright red gown that hung on her curves elegantly. She also wore a bright smile that showed her good humor. "Why hello! You must be little Serena. I've just heard all about you. Come in, come in." Serena, feeling a little nervous and struck with sudden shyness, blushed and only took a step into the King's chambers. 'Who could this woman be?' Serena wondered 'Another maiden wishing to marry the king?'

"Oh come on, Miss. Serena, you know you're not shy. Come on in and sit down." Darien seemed more relaxed than Serena had ever seen him. Slowly she walked over to the arm chair across from the king and his guest. "Now come on, tell us what Pearl has been up to today. We're both dieing to know what she has planned."

Serena frowned and shot a glance at the beautiful woman sitting next to Darien. "Well, are you sure, Your Highness, that you wish for me to speak of the balls in front of your… um, new guest?" Darien's face went blank for a moment, trying to figure out what Serena was insinuating. He and the lady looked at each other and then looked back at Serena. Serena's eyes widened at the laughter that came from Darien and the mysterious woman.

"Oh Serena, you always manage to make me laugh…" Darien was gasping for air, "This is," giggle, "this is my sister," laughter, "this is Rei, my little sister." Darien wiped tears of amusement from his eyes, while his sister was quieting down as well. His sister! This beautiful woman was Darien's sister. It made sense, the two had a strong resemblance. Serena felt herself relax, had she been holding her breath?

"You were right, Dar, she is funny." Rei was smiling good-heartedly at Serena. Had Darien been talking to Rei about her? Serena was taken aback. Why would a king discuss his maid with his sister?

"She was away until last night at her friend's house. She was gone for a good part of, what was it? Three months? Ah well, you're back now. Come on now, Miss. Serena. Tell us all about the planning." Darien relaxed more into the couch.

"Well," Serena began, "She decided on a 'time of the day' theme…" Serena went on to explain Pearl's 'brilliant' themes for the different days, The four days of the ball all had different themes, the first day was "Morning Glory", the second "Sunny Disposition", the third "Afternoon Tea" and the fourth and final "Moon Dance". Serena thought the whole thing seemed ridiculous, though the final ball "Moon Dance" was the one she was most excited for. Darien and Rei agreed with this and that the other three seemed forced. She also explained Pearl's flower suggestions, her guest list that Serena had to force her to add young women to and the catering that Pearl was disappointed included more than just shell-fish and the outfits for the wait-staff. Serena was pleased that as she described the week's planning Darien and Rei would interject with good-natured laughter and smiles.

"Well then," Darien said, stretching, "Sounds like you've had a full week. You must want to go have your dinner now." Serena blushed and stood up quickly 'Of course!' She silently scolded herself, 'You've far over-stayed your welcome, he's trying to get you to leave.'

"Don't be silly, Dar!" Rei interjected, "She'll have dinner with us. I've grown quite fond of this little one now." Rei smiled at Serena, "Will you eat with us?"

Serena's eyes widened. Eat with the royal family? It was one thing to sit with them and discuss the ball, but to eat a meal with them… why that would be unheard of!

"I would… I would greatly enjoy that madam, but I-"

"Well then it's settled! Dinner is in half an hour, come with me Serena, we'll see you then Darien!" With that Rei whisked Serena out of Darien's chambers before he could say a word.

Rapidly walking down the hallway, Serena had to catch her breath before she could refuse Rei's offer.

"Please… please Your Highness, I could never have… have…" Serena was panting. Rei, realizing the effect her near jog was having on the girl, slowed down to a normal walk. "Have dinner with the royal family." Serena finished after catching her breath. "It wouldn't be decent, I'm a nobody, what will people think?"

Rei turned on her with fire in her eyes, "You, miss, are not a nobody. And, if you haven't noticed, my brother and I are not nearly as concerned with mores as many courtiers are. I am friendless in this court, my ladies in waiting bore me for they are always tiptoeing around me and barely say a word. Darien is always busy with some sort of state-affair and I have no suitors. You, my dear, are the first person to make Darien or myself laugh in a long, long time. Now, you will accompany me to dinner because I don't think I can bare another dreary, silent meal with the courtiers, do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress, and thank you." Serena was blushing again, a state she found herself in often in the last few days.

"And no more of this 'Mistress' or 'Your Highness' business. You'll call be Rei, alright? And don't you worry about anyone at that table. I'll lend you a dress and tell everyone you're a friend, a courtier of lower status, from the manor I was staying in. And if that little witch of a woman, who's somehow cast a spell over Darien, objects, I'll have her thrown out. Understand?"

"Yes Mis- I mean, yes Rei." Serena smiled at her new and unusual friend.

"Good," Rei replied with a smile, "Now lets go and get you a gown."

OXO

Half an hour later Rei and Serena appeared in the dining hall. All eyes fell on the pair as Rei led the way with Serena trailing behind her. Rei was wearing the same red gown that hung on her curves, only now she'd added a large ruby encrusted belt that curved in a triangle from her waistline to her public bone. And back up to tie around her back in a large red bow. Around her neck hung a long strand of rubies that matched her earrings. She had left her hair down, rebelliously against the style, but wore a large tiara encrusted with more rubies (obviously the princess's favorite jewel). It was the figure behind the princess, however, who drew the King's eye.

Serena dressed in the simplest gown she could find, though it was it's simplicity that made it beautiful on her. It was white with long sleeves that forked at the ends, covering the tops of her hands. It clung to her every curve all the way down to her knees, slit on one side to her thigh. It's neck was cut in a square, which only revealed a little of the young girl's cleavage and was encrusted with little diamonds. As always Serena wore her little broken locket with the engraving on the back. Rei had tried to convince her to take it off, but to no avail. Her hair was done up in elaborate French braids that circled her head and ended in a small bun at the back of her head. She was nowhere near as garnished as the princess, yet somehow she had a magnetism to her elegance. She lowered her head as she entered the dining hall and took the seat that Rei offered to her, across form her own and next to Darien who sat at the head of the table. Opposite Darien sat his advisor, Malachite who seemed puzzled by Serena's mysterious appearance at the dinner table, but said nothing. Beside Serena sat a nice looking older gentleman named Kenji and opposite him his wife Ikuko.

Just as Serena was becoming more comfortable in her new dress and situation, Pearl made her grand entrance. Everyone turned as Pearl swooped into the room wearing a slinky black dress adorned with ostrich feathers, carrying a giant black silk fan.

"Hello, darlings." She purred as she sauntered into the room and up to Darien, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. He withdrew, sending her an aggravated look. Pearl, pouting, turned to take her seat- except, to her surprise, her seat was filled. By a beautiful and somehow… familiar blond girl. The girl slowly turned to her and looked up into her dark eyes.

"Who…" Pearl started to ask who the damsel was when a surge of recognition swept over her. "You! Why is this little brat filling my seat? This filth is barely noble enough to live. What? A weed dressed as a flower is not a rose. We'll have to burn it now just to get rid of the stench of this parasite." Serena's eyes widened and started to fill with tears. She knew this was too good to be true. Just as Serena was about to leave, Rei stood up.

"You will not speak to _my_ guest this way. If you wont take your seat and ignore the history you have with my friend, The Countess DeLune, you will not be permitted to eat with us. Understood?" Serena stared at her savior. The Countess DeLune? Oh what a mess Serena was getting into…

Pearl was not a stupid woman. She knew that Darien loved his sister more than anything. She cursed herself for getting on her bad side. Scowling, she took her seat next to Ikuko.

Serena, however, was still affected. She ate her meal in silence (and with difficulty, she had to continually refer to Rei as to which utensils she should use) and excused herself quickly on the pretense of a stomach cramp. Rei, watching her leave, shot a meaningful look at her brother.

The little maid found her way to Rei's chambers with little difficulty. She was almost completely at ease with the palace now and could find the various rooms quite easily. Once there she carefully removed the beautiful white dress she'd had on and the jewelry until she was only wearing her slip with her long, blond hair cascading around her. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, Serena stared at the reflection. Suddenly, she burst into tears. The cruel words form earlier piled onto her along with the insults from the director of the orphanage, and the feelings of abandonment from her parents and all the injustice of the world, that a horrible person like Pearl will one day be queen while she and Mina would be her servants. Serena wept and wept, not noticing the door opening behind her.

Darien left the dining hall not long after Serena. He felt terrible that it was his sister to stand up for Serena and not himself. He had to find her and apologize. He checked the maid's quarters (he didn't know which room was hers but no one he asked had seen her come in). He checked the library and his chambers and finally he realized that she must have gone to Rei's room to get dressed. He hurried over there, hoping to catch her on her way out. When he got to the room he was shocked to hear sobs coming from within. Opening the door, he saw Serena wearing only a slip, kneeling on the floor and crying.

Quietly and with care he picked her up. She jolted slightly, but realizing who was holding her she relaxed a little. She tried to say something, but Darien silenced her. Gently, he placed her on his sister's bed and pulled the sheets over her. Tears continued to stream down the young blonde's alabaster face. He wiped them gently, then lay down on top of the blankets and next to her, putting an arm protectively around the little blond angel before him. He stroked her hair, her head nestled in the nook between his head and shoulder. Slowly, the tears stopped and Serena drifted to sleep.

_Okay guys, now I feel bad about this, and only the REALLY attentive will pick this out but I mentioned ONCE in chapter one that Darien didn't have any siblings, but he clearly does. Sorry about that. Please __**review**__! If anything just to congratulate me on FINALLY getting this chapter up. _


	6. Hide and Seek

Home is With You  
**Chapter 6**

**Josseme: So Sorry for the wait! I know it's been months. And I have no good excuse. I just hope there are still people who love this story. Please enjoy, this chapter just develops the relationship and situation more. More action-packed chapters will be along shortly. Oh, and it gets a bit fluffy. **

Serena slowly awoke with the sun on her face. 'What time is it?' she thought wearily. She was very warm and comfortable in her bed, more so than she'd ever remembered. Without opening her eyes she slowly stretched and turned over – only to find that the heat source was removed. Confused, Serena nestled more closely in the direction from which she had turned away, and found herself warming up again. 'Of course,' Serena thought 'that must be Mina. She always sleeps on my side of the bed…' Arching her back, Serena stretched off her sleepiness and opened her eyes. She bolted to a sitting position. She wasn't in the maid's chamber with Mina… she was in… "Rei's room!" Serena shouted. She had fallen asleep last night when Darien had placed her in bed. The events of the previous night flooded back in her memory. Serena dreaded the answer to her own question, but she had to know who was lying beside her. She turned and saw Darien, still fully dressed in his dinner jacket and dress pants, frowning slightly and waking up. Serena tried to hop out of bed, but before she could leave she felt an arm circle around her waist.

"Too early…" Darien stated, drowsily. "Come back to bed, you're warm."

"King Darien, I have to leave. I'm so sorry for falling asleep here… I truly didn't mean to. I had better get back to the maid's chambers before anyone notices I'm gone." Serena tried to pry Darien's arm off of her waist gently, before the offer became too appealing.

"Oh, Serena. Of course, I forgot that… right. Well, I can't let you go dressed in that." Darien eyed Serena's almost translucent slip, making her blush. "You're dismissed from your duties today. I think a grown man can dress himself, don't you? Stay here and get dressed. I'll go find my sister and send her over to you."

Serena attempted a curtsey as Darien left the room in a hurry, not turning back once.

Once outside Darien breathed a sigh of relief, leaning on the bedroom door. 'I should just be glad she didn't slap me… what was I thinking?' Darien felt incredibly guilty. He got into bed with her when she was feeling vulnerable. True, they didn't have sex, but still Darien felt guilty. Striding down the hall to his bedroom, he went over the previous night in his head. The only thing that confused him was how he woke up with the sheets over him. He was certain he'd fallen asleep on top of the light sheets… Somebody must have pulled them out from under him in his sleep and put them back on top. Shaking his head slowly in confusion, he stepped into his bedroom, only to see his sister sleeping in his bed. 'Now that's the last person I want to see in my bed in the morning…' Darien thought, smiling wearily. He walked up to his bed and sat down on the edge, waking Rei.

"Good morning big brother, have a good night?" Rei smiled knowing and got out of her brother's bed.

"Why didn't you wake me up when you came in last night for your things? This morning was so awkward!" Darien fell back on his bed and covered his face with a pillow.

"You mean… you didn't sleep with her?" Rei asked incredulously.

"Sleep was all we did. Honestly, it was by mistake. I never intended to stay all night."

"Darien!" Rei exclaimed hitting her brother's shoulder. "You _are_ growing up! Last time I was here you were sleeping with any female you could get into a bed with you. I think she's done you some good, you know. You should keep that little diamond around."

Darien rolled his eyes and got up off the bed. He tried to shake off Rei's comment, but she was right. Before Darien would have slept with the crying girl he shared a bed with for a whole night. He wondered why he was changing.

"Oh, speaking of bed partners," Rei continued, "That brat, Pearl, was here late last night. I told her you were out on a midnight stroll around the gardens. I hope she got lost looking for you. Honestly, what do you see in her Darien?" Rei had gotten up and was donning her dress from the night before with Darien's back to her.

Darien sighed, "I suppose I like her because she doesn't expect anything from me except money and power. No pressure to pretend that I'm in love. She wouldn't be a bad queen, Rei. She might not be loved- but she would be respected."

"Well Darien," Rei replied as she finished dressing herself as best she could, "I would prefer to see you married to the little servant girl than to that witch."

"So would I…" Darien mumbled.

* * *

Another week passed with little development. Serena continued to plan the ball with Pearl, never mentioning the incident in the dining room, and continued to dine with the royals every night, dressed in one of Rei's many gowns. And of course, Serena and Darien grew closer while, consequently, Darien and Pearl grew further apart. Serena would come in to Darien's chambers every day and while the conversation always began with news of the abll, it often ended on totally unrelated subjects.

Serena knew she was begining to have feelings for King Darien, but she pushed them away. How could a little servant like her ever hope to be admired, let alone loved, by the most powerful man on Earth? She tried to ignore her feelings, excusing them as a simple crush. Darien was having fewer and fewer good feelings about Pearl. He would bar her from his room a night, claiming illness and began trying to escape her whenever possible. Sometimes he would spend half the day playing a very one sided version of hide and seek with her. On one of such days, Darien had been running from room to room for hours, leaving whenever he heard the signature clicking of Pearl's heels. He was running from the study to the lounge when he ran smack into Serena.

"I am so sorry, your highness. I don't mean to be so clumsy…" Serena was tripping over herself, trying to curtsey and pick herself up at the same time.

"Oh stop being so formal, Serena, and find me a hiding place. I think I hear her coming closer!" Darien took Serena's hand in mid-curtsey and dragged her into the lounge. Serena was surprised to be jerked into the room, and even more surprised to feel Darien's hard, masculine hand around her small one. Darien ran over to the curtains by the other door and dragged Serena behind them with him.

"To be clear," Serena whispered, "Are we hiding from a witch or Pearl?"

"Same thing." Darien whispered back and the two erupted into wild giggles.

"Shh!" Darien warned through snorts, "I think I hear her coming." The two scurried from behind the curtains and left through the closest door just as the other was opening.

"There's nowhere I can escape this woman!" Darien cried in despair as the team hurried through the sparsely populated corridors.

"Wait!" Serena stopped dead in her tracks, "This way!" Serena, still holding Darien's hand, gestured to another room. The two hurried into the room, which turned out to be a closet, and hurried out the door on the other side. "It pays off to be a maid." Serena said, smiling. "Now we're separated by a whole row of rooms." Darien smiled down at his new friend and for the first time really realized that he was holding her hand. It was so small and soft in his big callused hand. "Come on," Serena continued, "I know the perfect hiding spot." The two raced through the people crowding the hallways, ignoring their incredulous looks. Serena brought Darien to a back entrance of his library.

"She'll find us in here, Serena. It's one of the busiest rooms of the palace."

"Exactly!" Serena exclaimed. She tiptoed with the king up the back stairs that lead to the second floor of the library, away from all the tables where people were working and chatting with friends. "It's just a little over this way." Serena gestured to further-back aisles that Darien hardly knew existed. Darien laughed at Serena's sneakiness. He hadn't had this much fun since he could rememebr. The books here were dustier and the only light came in through one large window. Serena brought the king to one particular aisle and finally she released his hand and sat herself down on the floor.

"Voila! Perfect hiding place. No one ever comes here because the books here are all so boring." Serena picked one up and read the title: "The Voyage Across the Pond, a Snail's Story." The two laughed and picked up more rediculous books, laughing each time over the strange titles.

"I'm beginning to think you know my palace better than I do, little Princess Serena." Darien had been joking, but it made Serena's expression drop. She clutched the locket that always hung at her throat and smiled slightly.

"What's the matter?" Darien asked, wondering what he'd done to change the girl's mood.

Serena gazed at him for a while, deciding whether or not to tell him. Finally, with a deep breath, Serena told Darien all about her past. She talked about being abandoned ten years ago, she showed him her locket with the engraved "To: Serena, our little Princess" and talked about the horrible orphanage where she was raised. She wasn't crying by the time she'd finished the story. In fact, instead she felt more relaxed, as if a burden had been lifted off of her.

"So that's the whole of it. All I really want," Serena added, "is to find my parents, or at least find out what happened to them."

"My parents died about ten years ago." Darien said after a moment of silence.

Serena put her hand on the king's knee. Usually she made sure to stay separated physically from him, but she let her guard down. "What happened?" She asked quietly.

"Well, it was back when Earth was at war with the Moon. My mother was venturing to her mother's manor only a few hours from here. A Lunar Beam hit her carriage and she was killed instantly. My father wasn't the same afterwards. He started leading his army himself. He was killed in combat only a few days afterwards. Rei was only eight at the time and I was the man of the house; the new king. I had my council of course… but in the end it was always my responsibility. My council took charge of the war and almost decimated them. And good riddance…" Darien frowned, remembering his hatred for the Lunar people.

Something didn't feel right to Serena. "What's become of the Moon now?"

"Weren't you taught?"

"We never had lessons in the orphanage"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, now the Moon is a colony of the Earth. I hear rumor from time to time of rebellion, but it never comes to much. The Lunarians aren't organized anyway, and there aren't many left, only a few thousand. In war we would defeat them instantly."

Serena still felt uneasy and decided that she had better walk it off. "If you don't mind, your Highness, I think I had better go outside; the dust and the stale air is making me sick."

"Of course, here I am making a lady sit crouched in a corner, come on, lets go. And Serena, it's Darien."

"I'm hardly a lady, Darien. Don't forget, I'm just a servant in your sister's garments."

"You don't know that." Darien replied. The two had picked themselves up and were walking towards the stairs to the main lobby of the library. "You could be a duchess or the daughter of a rich merchant and never know it."

Serena laughed at the idea, "That's as ridiculous as me being a princess. Though, I suppose anything's possible." She smiled up at King Darien.

Darien stopped walking and gently grabbed Serena's arm. "You know I don't think any less of you, right? You know I don't care about your birth. I would still be your friend even if you were born in a gutter. You mean a lot to me, Serena. I always value my friends." Serena stopped smiling and gazed up at the king. Their bodies were facing each other, their chests only inches apart.

"You-you also mean a lot to me… as a friend." Serena stammered, her heart beating in her throat.

"Then lets always be friends, Serena." Darien whispered, leaning into her. Serena felt her head tilt upwards and Darien's other hand wrap itself in her hair. Their lips inched closer to each other, first Serena leaning in and almost catching Darien's lips, then Darien moving forward. Finally Serena's heart skipped a beat as she was engulfed in the sweetness of Darien's kiss. His lips grazed over hers firstly, then he attacked them with more vigor as his desire grew. Darien loved how Serena's lips felt: warm and soft and perfect. Serena's body melted in Darien's as he pressed into her, pushing her against a bookshelf. Serena's hands found their way onto Dairen's muscular back as she clung to him. She was in heaven.

The moment ended abruptly though, when the couple heard a muffled cry. They broke apart to see a short blue-haired woman, eyes wide and mouth gaping. Darien looked between the two of them, shot a sympathetic glance at Serena and quickly excused himself.

That left the two women: one with weak knees, the other with wide eyes and both with too much confusion.

**That ends that chapter! I'll really truely try to get the next one up faster. I promise. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**The only really I finally got this chapter up was because I got a review for the previous one that reminded me. **

**So keep at it! Thanks!**


	7. Intruder Alert! Reprise

Home is with You  
_Chapter 7_

**Hello all! Thank you for your wonderful and generous reviews that encouraged me to update MUCH faster than I usually do. **

**To the person who thinks that I stole this story, I didn't. Please send me the link of where else you saw this story because they stole it from me. But I think the more likely thing is that you just read this one before I'd added more chapters. But if anyone else sees this same story by another author PLEASE tell me because they stole it from me. **

**Please enjoy!**

**-Sailor Josseme**The two women were left staring at each other. Serena, still dazed by her first kiss with Darien, was trembling before the stranger. "I-I'm so sorry, ma'am." Serena stammered.

* * *

"Oh no! Don't be silly, I apologize. And look, here I am still standing here gawking. My name is Amy, by the way." The blue-haired women looked truly apologetic and Serena relaxed a little.  
"My name is Serena. I'm a maid here and…" Serena trailed off, not knowing what she could possibly say next.

"It's fine, Serena. I understand. The king is very handsome, this isn't the first time I've caught him with a woman, so don't be embarrassed."

"It… it isn't?" Serena knew that Amy meant to be reassuring, but before now Serena hadn't thought of the legions of women that Darien had been with before.

"Oh no, just a couple of months ago I found him having sex with a red headed women behind a bookshelf. Don't worry, this isn't half as embarrassing." Amy smiled at ther blond girl before her.

"I better go…" Serena was crest-fallen. 'Of course,' she thought, 'I'm just another woman to occupy his time. He'll marry Pearl or some other noble woman obviously.

"Oh no, please don't leave!" Amy realized that Serena wasn't looking well, she had gone all pale. "Please, I feel terrible, you don't want to hear about other women, do you? Come on, lets get some hot chocolate."

"Some what?"

Twenty minutes later the two women were chatting in Amy's office in the library sipping hot chocolate. Serena had never heard of chocolate before and she reveled in the discovery. She decided that it was her new favorite food. Amy explained that she was the palace's librarian.  
"Does that mean you're noble then?" Serena stiffened, wondering if she would tell others about the incident from before.

"Well, I wasn't born noble." Amy said, smiling shyly. "My father," she continued, "Was a servant here. My mother died when I was three so I started spending all my time with him. He would come to the library every day and clean while I read fairy-tales. One day when I was about eight the queen came in to the library and caught me reading a book on physics. She decided that I needed a proper education and had me tutored with King Darien. He was a couple of years older than me, so we didn't speak much, but we've known each other for a long time. He's always been kind to me and when my father died last year he put me in charge of the library. If he wasn't so kind I would be cleaning windows or begging on the streets."

"He was kind to you, then." Serena said, eyes downcast.

"Yes, but we were never an item, if that's what you're thinking. He treats me more like a distant cousin he will chat with every now and then. We're barely even friends. I am grateful, though. All I need are my books." Amy was smiling softly at Serena. "But please, tell me your story. I have a feeling it's a complicated one."

For the second time that day Serena explained about being abandoned at the orphanage, growing up with Mina and accepting the job at the palace. She also included how she became co-ball planner with Pearl and how frustrated she was with her and how she was falling for Darien.  
"And then you found us. I'm glad you did, to be honest. I don't know how far things would have gone if you hadn't." Serena blushed slightly.

"The best thing for you to do, Serena, is to leave him alone. If you fall in love with him and he leaves you, you'll be desolate. I've seen it happen too many times. He'll be choosing a wife in only two weeks now, and you know your name isn't on the list." Amy's hard truth struck Serena. She knew the bluenette was only being kind, but it still hurt.

"You're right. I won't speak to him anymore."

* * *

Mina and Leta scampered off during Mina's break from the kitchen to take a walk in the sunshine. It had been cloudy for ages and now finally it was a nice day and the friends weren't going to spend it inside. They laughed together about the ridiculously short guy in the kitchen who'd proposed to Leta.

"I don't think I've even ever spoken to him! We've never even made eye contact."

"That's because he wouldn't be able to reach!" Mina said, sending the girls into another fit of laughter. Just as the two collapsed onto one of the wooden benches, a tall blond man came striding towards them through the rose garden. Right away Leta sat up straight and stopped laughing. Her eyes shot to her hands as Mina looked at her confusedly. The man came closer and Mina could see her friend becoming nervous.

"Madam Leta," he said, bowing, "I'm so glad to have come across you on my first day back!" The tall man was glowing. Leta and Mina rose and curtsied, awkwardly for Mina and nervously for Leta.

"Sir Andrew, I'm pleased to meet you again. We missed you in court these past weeks." Leta was blushing slightly. Mina was shocked, she'd never seen her friend like this before. "This is my friend, Mina. She's new here."

"Pleased to meet you, Madam Mina."

Mina curtsied again in response, she'd never been called 'Madam' before.

"I have a small present for you Madam, if you don't object." Sir Andrew asked, looking almost as nervous as Leta was.

"Of course, how kind of you." Leta's blush was growing. From his sleeve Sir Andrew produced a single long-stemmed red rose.

"I saw you admiring them the last time we were here and…" He trailed off, flustered.

"Thank you for remember, Sir Andrew. You're too kind." Leta's eyes were glazing over.

"Right. Well, I had better go… goodbye!" With that Sir Andrew bowed again and hurried off toward the palace.

'Well,' thought Mina as she watched Leta gazing after Sir Andrew, 'It looks like I have a new project…'

* * *

"Mina, please ask Serena to come for dinner. I've missed her!" Rei was pleading at Mina and Serena's door again. For the past week Serena had been avoiding both Rei and Darien at all costs. She continued planning the ever approaching ball with Pearl, sending Pearl to give the daily updates to Darien, taking a little joy in the fact that she knew how much that would annoy him. And of course she missed dinner everyday. She missed speaking with Rei, but she knew that if she spoke to her the subject of Darien would come up, and she wasn't strong enough for that. Rei had come to ask Serena, and even Mina, down to dinner for the past three days. Darien hadn't come. He didn't seek her out or try to give her any message. Serena knew she couldn't be with him, and that this was the best choice for everyone. But still- she was secretly hoping he would fight for her.

"She's not coming out Madam Rei. I apologize." Mina replied softly and closed the door. Serena was sitting on the edge of the bed, in tears again. Mina sat down next to her and rubbed her back. Her best friend had been crying everyday for the past week and there was nothing Mina could do about it. Serena had never told her the full story, but she gathered it had something to do with Darien.

"Don't worry Serena, he can't hurt you with me around." Mina was trying to comfort her, but Serena only cried harder.

* * *

"She's not coming down, Dar. I think you should go talk to her." Rei had arrived back at dinner and sat down next to her brother who was at the head of the table. Andrew had just returned from his sea-voyage to find more silver in the southern mines and was also present. Leta was eating with them too, as she always did whenever Andrew came home. Malachite was sitting across from Rei on Darien's other side and looked completely miserable. Pearl was sitting at the far end of the table with a few other nobles with whom Darien did not enjoy speaking with, depressed with her downgrade. Only three weeks ago she was sitting next to the king, now she was in the loser-corner.

Almost everyone at the table felt gloomy. They were used to Serena's bright and cheerful presence. Now it felt like a cloud had passed over the meal. With the ball only a week away, guests would begin to arrive soon. The tension in the palace could be cut with a knife. What would the women arriving do when the man they were trying to win was acting so icy and rash.

"Will you go to her?" Rei asked softly.

"Why would I do that?" Darien asked, his face stone.

"Because you lo-"

"Do not finish that." Darien stood and glared down at her sister. The room fell silent as everyone gawked at the king. Andrew and Leta exchanged nervous looks and Rei and Malachite stared anxiously at Darien. "I'm going to bed." Darien stormed off, not allowing for any objections.

Soon everyone left the dining hall, some in confusion but most with despair. If this wasn't resolved quickly the kingdom would fall to ruins. King Darien can't govern when he's so preoccupied. It's only a matter of time until one of their enemies takes advantage of this.

Rei and Malachite walked down an empty hallway together, the candle light dancing on the walls.

"Rei, with all this happened, when will we ever have a chance to tell him about _us_?"

"I don't know Malachite." Rei answered, clasping his hand in her own.

"All I want is for him to be married so we can begin our life together."

"I know, I want the same thing, darling."

"Then why do we have to wait? Why can't we ask him now?"

"You know I have to wait for him to settled before I could marry, my love."

"Rei, I've never kept a secret from your brother before in my whole life. I feel terrible."

"I know something to make you feel better." Rei stopped walking and lifted her chin to be kissed. Malachite complied and the two were wrapped in a blissful kiss in the empty hall.

* * *

Darien paced his room frantically. It had been seven days since he'd seen his Serena. Since he'd kissed her. Since he'd abandoned her to be ridiculed.

"Stop it Darien, Amy wouldn't ridicule her." He said to himself. But still, he had abandoned her and she must have been horribly embarrassed. That's why she was avoiding him, she was ashamed to have been caught with him. 'She must be angry…' he thought, thoroughly depressed. "But wait," he said out loud, "I'm the King. I should be ashamed to be caught kissing her, not the other way around. How dare she ignore me! How dare she ignore my orders!" Darien became furious and his pacing became more spastic.

Finally he made the decision to go and tell the little vixen exactly what he thought of her. Storming down the hallways to her chamber he went over all of the things he would say to her. When he finally came to her room he opened the door without knocking, feeling the anger and frustration rise in his chest. Before him he say two blond women, both staring at him wide-eyed, one with dry eyes and the other had been crying for a long time. His Serena has been crying. Darien shifted his gaze to the woman he assumed was Mina.

"Leave us." He ordered.

"I- I can't." Mina stammered nervously.

"I order you to leave us alone, or I will force you out."

Mina looked over at Serena who nodded her head slowly. She rose and said "I'll be waiting outside the door." With that she left, her eyes glued to the floor.

"Your majesty-"

"Don't Serena."

"I… did you want something?"

"Serena why are you crying?" Darien sat near her on the bed and tried to put a hand on her back, but she flinched away. The action hurt him, but he wasn't deterred. "Serena, I order you to answer me. Why were you crying?"

"I… can't."

"Is it because of me? I'm so sorry Serena, I didn't mean to leave you there all alone. And then I didn't come and ask after you myself. I was too proud. Serena, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Darien looked so sorry and so dismal that Serena had to smile a little at his efforts.

"No, Darien. I was embarrassed but that's not why I haven't been to see you." Serena looked the king in his eyes.

Darien stiffened. "Then why?" He hadn't considered the possibility that she hadn't enjoyed the kiss... was that the cause of all this?

"I… well, I didn't want to be just another girl. I'm sorry your majesty," Serena rose off the bed, "If you had wanted to _take me_ in the library that day, I would have let you. Because I… I care about you." Serena turned her back to the king, "And I know you don't care about me. I'm sorry your majesty. I just don't think I can handle seeing you love another woman after being with me… in... well… sexually I mean." Serena was blushing furiously. She couldn't believe she was saying this out oud. Suddenly she felt arms circle her waist. King Darien rested her chin on her head and rocked with her side to side.

"Darien… I-"

"Shh, don't Serena. I care about you too." Serena turned and gazed up at his eyes.

"Do you mean that?" She asked cautiously.

"Yes." Darien leaned down and captured her lips in his own. 'She's perfect...' Darien thought, her soft lips crushing into his own. Serena was responding to the kiss and sucked gently on Darien's lower lip. The king then placed his hands on the petite blonde's waist and pulled her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. The kiss was becoming very hot very fast. Darien could feel Serena's breasts against him and he pulled her closer to feel her heavenly pointed nipples more firmly against his skin. Serena moaned into the kiss, signaling Darien to go further. With one hand he eased Serena's dress up around her thighs, slipping his hand under to grab on to her firm ass. Serena squealed but continued kissing her king with even more passion than before. Now with both hands on Serena's ass he ground her into him and finally she broke away from the kiss to groan in appreciation.

'Wait, wait Darien." Serena panted, breathless.

"Serena?" Darien wondered if he'd gone too far.

"I can't marry you, you know that. What are we going to do? I can't see you love another woman." Serena stared into his ocean-blue eyes.

"I will never love another woman. And Serena, you will always be a part of my life. We will work something out, my love."

"Your... love?" Serena asked smiling. Darien kissed her again feircely.

Taking the opportunity, Darien placed Serena down on the bed and pulled her loose servant's dress off. Between the two of them pulling off layers, Serena was undressed in seconds. Laying before him was a goddess. With her tussled hair lying in streams around her and her perfect milky skin she seemed to glow in the dim room. Her breasts were perky and plump, topped with firm, pink nipples. Her stomach was flat and her pubic area had only a little sprinkling of blond hairs. Darien could barely take his eyes away long enough to remove his shirt and trousers with Serena staring appreciatively at his muscular body. With only his underwear left, Darien climbed on the bed next to Serena. He captured her lips again. First softly, then more passionately as he gained access to her mouth with his tongue. With his hands he gently took hold of one of Serena's breast and softly massaged it and flicked it's tip. Serena gasped. She'd never been touched before and the sensations coursing through her body were amazing. She wove her hands through Darien's dark hair and moaned into the kiss.

Suddenly shouts were heard from the hallway. At first Darien was determined to ignore them, but they grew louder. Finally he resigned and broke the kiss with Serena. He got up and started getting dressed.

"You better get dressed, my love. I'm so sorry, but I think something's wrong."

The shouting was getting louder, the couple could almost hear what was being said. Suddenly there was a pounding on the door. "Serena! Your highness! Something's very wrong. You have to get out here now." Mina sounded terrified. Serena was already putting on her coarse dress, forgoing the other layers. In about a minute when they were both ready they opened the door to the sound of bells ringing and cymbals crashing. They heard the words "Intruders!" being shouted from every hall. Stepping into the hallway the couple could see guards running everywhere. Some shot increadulous looks at their king standing with two servent girls, but they kept running down the hallway.

"Stop." Darien ordered one of the guards. He did so and tried to catch his breath "What's going on here?"

"I'm sorry, Sire. I don't know exactly what happened but there are Lunarians in the castle. We don't know how they breached the perameters, Sire. I apologize, but I have to run and catch up with the rest of the guards." With a bow he ran off again.

"Stay here," Darien ordered Serena and Mina, "I need to go fight."

"Be careful." Serena warned quietly. He kissed her quickly and started down the hall when he heard a scream. Imediately he turned around. What he saw shocked him. Mina and Serena were standing gagged by men with swords and bright crescent moons glowing on their foreheads. They were smiling malicious smiles.

"We've got what we came for, Earth-scum. Now we'll be going." In a flash of white light the Lunarians, Mina and Serena all disappeared. Darien sunk to his knees, defeated.

* * *

Ba ha! What a cliff-hanger. That update was SO fast for me, so I don't think I'll be sending one out quite as quickly. But you might get one in a week. Especially if I get as many lovely reviews!


	8. The Queen

Home is With You

Chapter 8: The Queen

So… it's been a year. But if anyone is still interested, here's the next chapter.

* * *

It had been six days since her capture and Serena was lounging on a white suede divan in the lounge watching the Earth rise in a south-facing window. She was thinking over what she would need to do to prepare for the day's work. Her responsibilities as the Lunarian Queen began the day after her arrival. The job still seemed strange and forced, but she found that it came more naturally every day. 'It's almost as if I was born for this…' she mused, toying with the white crescent moon on her forehead. There was a slight knock at the door and Serena gave her permission of entry. Mina, Leta, Rei and Amy all strolled into the room, looking vibrant as usual. Since their arrival on the moon the four girls felt more active, more vivacious, more alive.

"Well, your majesty, what's the game plan for today?" Leta asked, smiling.

Serena smiled back and sat up. "Please don't call me that, Leta. Things are weird enough around here without you treating me like royalty."

"But you are royal, Serena." Rei gently reminded.

"So are all of _you_, and _I'm_ not going to be on my best behaviour. Come on, lets plan out the day together." The five girls scrounged together enough comfy chairs for all of them as they planned out the various meetings and assemblies that the five would have to endure for the fifth day in a row, ever since that fateful night, only six days ago.

* * *

Ami had been taken in the library, Rei in her bedroom and Leta in the kitchen. All of them felt the same thing as Serena and Mina: terror. They had all heard about how monstrous Lunarians are. All the girls thought they had been taken for different reasons. Rei and Leta because they were royal and would make a heavy random, Ami because of her research into ulterior dimensions, Serena because of her relationship with Darien and Mina because she was near enough to Serena to warrant being taken as well. They were all wrong. Within seconds of their capture they found themselves flung upon the ground of an elegantly decorated sitting room.

Serena slowly took in her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was that all of her friends from the palace were with her. The second was that there were three very tall, very muscular guards staring down at them. Fear crept up Serena's back, though she tried to repress it. 'Save me, Darien.' She pleaded silently.

"Your highnesses, allow me to welcome you home." The tallest of the three, with long dark hair in a low ponytail to his ankles spoke first. "My name is Seiya. I have been working with your people on the moon for ten years now. And now, finally, it is time for our queen to come home." Seiya gestured toward Serena and all three of the guards bowed.

Serena stood up and addressed the men with icy eyes. "Do you think I am stupid? I know a fraud when I see one. This is a plan to get to King Darien and I won't fall for it."

"Don't be stupid. I knew she was too young to bring back, Seiya." The blond guard looked at Serena with annoyance.

"Yaten, they've been here for only a moment, give them time." Turning back to the girls, Seiya continued. "I apologize for Yaten, he's a little harsh. I must assure you though, we really are on the moon, and you really are the queen." Seiya gestured out the window. The five girls could see the Earth, half shaded in darkness. They gasped collectively.

"I don't understand." Whispered Ami, "What about the rest of us?"

"Excellent question," The third guard replied. "My name is Taiki. The rest of your are not from Earth either. You were all sent during the war to gather information for the Lunarians. You are each from a different planet…think of yourselves as ambassadors. You were sent at birth so that you would not be suspected of being spies. The only problem was that the Lunarians lost the war and were destroyed before you came of age to report back. You were strategically placed. Leta, from Saturn, was placed in an ordinary manor, Ami, from Pluto, with the servants of the king's palace, Rei, the Martian princess, as the Earth princess and Mina, from Venus, as a commoner. The Lunarians could keep an eye on all the classes of Earth. Luckily for us though, you all ended up in the same palace by the end of it. Really, it's quite amazing that you all ended up knowing each other."

"What about me? What about my… parents?" Serena asked, near to tears.

Seiya smiled sadly at the queen, "You were never supposed to end up on Earth. You were destined to become the queen of the Moon. But in the Last Battle your parents had enough foresight to send you to Earth for protection. They placed you with Mina so they could keep track of you. They always meant to have you sent back. But Serena, they died. Almost everyone died. We've spent the last ten years rebuilding. And now the people need their queen."

"I won't believe it!" Rei cried. "I belong on Earth with my brother."

"Girls, think about it. None of you ever felt like you belonged. Ami, didn't you feel smarter than the other servant girls? Did they like you? Or you two, Rei and Leta, did you identify with the nobles? Mina? Did you feel right where you were? And your majesty," Seiya continued, turning to Serena, "You always remembers parts of your life. You had dreams, didn't you? Dreams of the palace, of your balcony. And your locket, you never took it off, did you. You know you belong here, your majesty. The crescent on your forehead has returned already." Serena's hand jumped to her brow, she could feel a faint heat in the shape of a crescent moon. The reality of the situation was sinking in. "This is your kingdom. This is your home." With that, the three guards bowed again.

Something in the word 'home' made Serena swallow uneasily. She thought for a second, then forced a smile and replied "You're right. This is my home. And I've been away too long. Show it to me, Seiya."

* * *

The next five days followed with a flurry of activity. Serena and the girls were carted around the moon to see the development, the work sites, to speak to the people and see what was most needed. The five of them each took up different projects. Ami was in charge of constructing a suitable lesson plan for the Lunarian schools, Leta settled the pricing and distribution in the markets, Rei managed the construction projects and Leta took on the palace affairs. Serena was given the task of addressing the people. She spent long hours preparing speeches and meeting with counselors and those who were around before the Last Battle. Truly, she was trying to block out thoughts of Earth and Darien. She refused to talk about him to anyone and would leave the room if he was brought up.

Rei missed Malachite terribly. She thought about him every day. He had no way of knowing where she was. And after a week of no word from her, he must imagine her dead. 'And it's better that way.' She thought to herself. 'Now he's free to marry another lady, one who doesn't live on another planet.' Leta also spent much time thinking of Earth. She thought of Andrew and all the opportunities she had missed with him. She had so many chances to tell him how she felt, but she's never taken advantage. And now she'd never see him again. Ami and Mina were adjusting very well to life on the moon. Ami was delighted to be organizing the school systems and was even more delighted with her partner, Taiki. The two of them spent long hours discussing what they thought the Lunarian children should be learning. Mina also took a liking to the rough and tumble, Yaten. He was harsh and direct on the outside, but Mina assured the other girls that he was sweet once you spoke with him a while. The girls didn't understand the attraction, but Mina seemed happy so they didn't object.

Seiya was also keeping an eye on Serena. He noticed her cold demeanor whenever King Darien was mentioned. He also noticed how quickly his two friends were paired up with Serena's friends. Seiya admired Serena, her strength, her pride, not to mention her beauty. He knew that the moon wasn't going to be safe for long. Now that the Earth knew about their growth it wouldn't be long until they formed an attack. Serena wouldn't be able to handle this by herself. One morning he came to her in her chamber. She was reading a book on the history of the moon. She was determined to learn everything she could as quickly as possible. Seiya smiled at her efforts.

"Your majesty," Seiya swept Serena a deep bow. She rose and curtsied with a smile. Serena always found Seiya's extreme formality amusing. He had been a good friend to her over this process. "I am concerned, your highness."

"Over what?" Serena asked, sitting back down on her divan.

"Well, I am concerned for you." Seiya knelt before the queen and gazed up into her eyes.

"For me? Am I doing something wrong?"

"Oh no! You are an ideal queen. You rule justly and with majesty and elegance. I envy your patience and justice." Serena smiled slightly at Seiya's outrageous compliments. She's been queen for less than a week, surely she hadn't shown all of these qualities yet.

"Then what concerns you, dear Seiya."

"I am concerned, your majesty, that you do not have a king."

Serena stiffened, "A king?"

"Yes, mistress. A great queen must have a great king to share the load of the kingdom. Also, you must produce a heir to take the throne when you ca no longer rule. Don't you want a son or a daughter to rule the moon after you?"

"I hadn't thought of it." Serena replied, flustered. Seiya had moved never to her on the divan.

"Well, your highness, or may I call you Serena?"

"You may…" Serena replied

"Well, Serena, as queen you must marry quickly to satisfy the peoples' fear of having no successor. And I know of the perfect man for you."

"You…do? Who is he?" Serena was thinking of possible escape routes.

"Why, pardon my insolence, but me!" Seiya smiled a dashing smile as Serena stared at him incredulously. After a moment of silence Serena finally found words to reply.

"I am very sorry, Seiya. But I must have time to consider your offer. I have, after all, only been queen for about five days. You must give me some time to settle into my new… home… first of all." Serena, quickly curtsying, escaped her suitor in search of her friends.

* * *

"She just seems so angry at him!" Leta exclaimed.

"I can't find any logical reason that she wouldn't want to talk about King Darien." Ami added softly.

"What happened when they were alone together, Mina?" Rei asked. The four girls were gathered in Rei's room to discuss their friend's unusual behaviour.

"Nothing she seemed upset about. They even held hands when they came out together." Mina replied. "Nothing's happened since then."

"Then why won't she talk about him? I just don't get it." Leta furrowed her brow.

"I can enlighten you." A menacing voice from the doorway startled the girls. Serena stepped into the room, her arms crossed. "I was torn away from Earth and shoved into a tiara. I was going to have a life with him. Now I won't. Now I have other responsibilities. So I don't want to talk about him or I might not have the strength to stay here." Serena was obviously fighting back tears. After her encounter with Seiya, the last thing she wanted to walk into was a secret meeting her friends were holding about her.

"Ser, I'm so sorry." Mina was stricken, feeling as though she had betrayed her friend.

"I didn't realize that you cared about him so much." Rei looked at her hands, embarrassed.

"Well, I do. And tomorrow is the first ball. And I'll be here. Talking to old men and saving the moon." Serena was crying freely now.

The girls were all silent for a moment.

"You should go." The other four girls turned to face Rei. "We should all go. The guards got us here, they can get us back. We'll have masks on. There's no danger. We'll just go for an ending. We need to give ourselves an ending. There are four days right? We'll take turns going with you."

"We can't, you know we can't." Serena desperately wanted Rei's plan to work, but she knew that it was impossible.

"Sure we can! We need this just as much as you do, Ser. Please? We need just one last visit home. And you know that you need to see Darien again before he marries. Please Serena?" Mina was smiling so sweetly, Serena had to nod. She broke into a grin.

"Yes. Alright, yes. We'll all go. But I won't talk to him. He'll never even see me. I might have to watch him fall in love with another girl, but he won't see me."

If only she knew…


	9. Balls of Fury

**I'm SO SORRY I waited a year to update. Please enjoy!**

**-Sailor Josseme**

**Chapter 9**

**Balls of Fury**

Serena started pacing uncomfortably. The day had finally arrived. The day of the first ball. She looked at herself in the tall, silver mirror in front of her. She looked beautiful, really. For the first ball, 'Morning Glory', she grudgingly remembered, She would wear a pale yellow gown with a white corseted back and a flared, tiered skit. Serena was amazed at how quickly she adapted to her new role. She did train herself on earth, but then she felt like an outsider. Here she suddenly knew how to walk, how to dress, how to speak. She understood the customs faster than she could have imagined. 'Because I grew up here.' Serena reminded herself.

She looped her hair into two French braids which travelled down her back. She adorned these with jewels in the shape of yellow flowers. Mina walked up behind her wearing a similar dress, but in a light shade of orange and with her hair in a low ponytail. "Are you ready?" Mina asked cautiously.

"Yes." Serena replied quietly. She had barely slept the night before and her responsibilities went unattended all day. All her mind could handle was the ball and Darien. Serena turned around and hugged Mina.

"I'm glad you're coming for the first night, Mina."

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Aren't you ready yet, ladies?" Yaten called from the hallway.

"Soon, Yaten!" Mina called back.

They had decided that the boys had better accompany them on this journey. While they attended the ball, Yaten and Seiya would do some research and find out how Earth was doing and what counter attacks they were planning. They knew enough of Earth's policies to know that the Lunarian revolution would be kept under wraps until Earth was about ready for an attack. And surely that wouldn't occur until after King Darien was married. Serena knew this. She knew that Darien would have to get married soon so he could go to war. Against her. She would have to lead an army against her true love. She wasn't crying though. For once, she knew what her place was. She had duties. She was needed. Darien was her love, but the moon is her life. This would be her last selfish act. Her last act as Serena. After these four balls she would be Queen Serena for the rest of her life. Probably married to Seiya. Probably raising her children to be heirs.

"Serena? I think it's time." Mina straightened a loose strand of Serena's hair. The two of them adorned their masks. Serena's was yellow and Mina's was orange. Each of them was adorned with little diamonds. The two dressed similarly on purpose. Serena wanted to make sure that Darien wouldn't recognise her. By looking similar to another guest, she would blend in with the crowd more.

"Yes." Serena replied "It is time."

The two women, for now they really were women and not girls, linked arms with their respective dates and waited for the jolt to hit them. Seiya, Yaten and Taiki were not really from the Moon. They were from a galaxy far from Serena's knowledge. They were more advanced and wanted to help the Moon re-establish themselves. They were also thinking of alliances of course. The Moon was strong in her day. It would pay to have an ally in this solar system. Seiya wanted to marry into this alliance. Of course he found Serena pleasant and beautiful, but politically their marriage would really cement the alliance.

Seiya took out the amulet around his neck. This allowed for quick travel between planets. It was unheard of in this solar system, only Yaten, Taiki and Seiya had one. They could bring whoever they wished, but they never parted with the jewels. That was probably the only reason that the Earthlings hadn't announced an attack strategy, they were dumbfounded at the technology. Even with their advanced vessels, it takes days to travel from Earth to the Moon. These amulets performed the task in seconds.

The four of them prepared themselves for the trip and in a flash they arrived on Earth. Mina and Serena still weren't used to the jolt and they had to sit down for a few seconds. They took in their surroundings. Yaten and Seiya's expertises had landed them in the perfect location, in the dark rose garden behind the palace. They were alone, and moreover, they were in the dark so they wouldn't have been noticed arriving.

"Seiya, let's go now. The sooner we get into their war room, the better." Yaten said hurriedly.

"Alright, alright. Girls, are you okay on your own?" Seiya asked.

"I'm alright, still getting used to it." Serena replied. With that Seiya grabbed Serena's hand and gently kissed it. The two of them disappeared into the darkness.

Mina sent a knowing look at Serena.

"He really likes you, doesn't he."

"I guess he does." Serena replied.

"I wish Yaten would show me more affection, like Seiya shows you."

Serena laughed, "Do you want Seiya? I'd be ecstatic if you took him from me." Suddenly the girls heard the sound of footsteps.

"Serena, did you hear that?"

"I did... is someone there?"

"I'll go investigate-" Mina began, but she was cut off.

"Who's there?" Came a masculine voice from the shadows.

"What do we do?" Serena whispered anxiously.

"We are here for the ball sir." Mina answered in a slightly higher voice than she normally would use.

"Oh, of course. I thought that maybe... anyway," said the handsomely dressed man, stepping out of the shadows, "My name is Darien, I'll escort you to the ball. You must have gotten lost."

Serena almost fainted when she saw her lover stepping from the darkness. Of course she recognised his voice, but seeing his face made her heart sink to her feet and her blood rush to her face. She was glad for the mask, hiding her face. Mina was faster to react.

"Oh sire, thank you ever so much. My friend and I aren't from around here. We got so very lost!" Serena almost rolled her eyes at Mina's fake voice. She hoped it was convincing.

"Of course, and what are your names, damsels?"

"My name is Mini and this is my sister Luna. We are just so very excited for the ball. Aren't we, Luna?"

"Oh, uh yes." Serena replied trying to change her voice. "We are very, very excited, Da- Sire." Serena scolded herself for her error. If she had called him Darien... he would know and her plan would be ruined.

Darien cocked his head. He had a strange expression on his face. "Well then, let us continue."

The three walked in silence, approaching the palace. Mina was the first to speak. "Sire, I beg your pardon for asking, but why were you in the gardens alone?"

Darien chuckled "I suppose it seems strange, doesn't it?" There was a long pause. "Honestly, Mini, I was in the gardens because I needed to think. I needed to get away. And I needed to make a decision. And the decision is made. I can't tell you what it is, but I'm fairly sure it won't change. These balls, are you here to try to marry me?"

Mina was taken aback, "No sire! Not at all, my sister and I have traveled here because we heard that it will be the best ball that Earth has ever had. We had the money to travel, though we are only a merchant's daughters, and we wanted to see the kingdom before we wed."

Darien turned to Serena, "And you as well, Luna? Do you not wish to marry me."

"No sire." Serena's voice cracked slightly. She prayed that Darien didn't notice.

"Good." Darien replied, "Because I can't marry either of you. We've arrived." Before them was the entrance to the palace. Darien turned to Serena and Mina. "Thank you for your company, ladies, I'm sure I will see you inside." With that Darien turned and handed a red long stemmed rose to Serena, gave a slight bow and left. Serena had to sit down again.

"Mina, did he know?" Serena pulled off her mask frantically. "Did he? Did he recognise me Mina? Please, did he?"

"Shhh, Rina, shhh, it's okay." Mina held Serena while he shook. "He didn't know Rina, he didn't know."

The two of them sat together for a long time. Finally Serena sat up slowly. "I'm ready to go in."

"Are you sure?" Mina asked.

"Yes, I'm ready." Holding her rose tightly in one hand, Serena stood up. There was still another couple of hours left before midnight when the four intruders would have to leave.

They entered to ball room. It was stunning. Serena saw that a number of the elements she suggested were present. There was an enormous chocolate fountain surrounded by fresh strawberries. Also, there were pink and yellow translucent linens hung from the ceiling, as if the rising dawn was over them. Serena was pleased that the ball turned out so well. Then she caught herself caring and rolled her eyes. She was queen of the Moon. This ball should not matter to her. But it did.

Serena and Mina found a table that was hidden by the large mango plants scattered throughout the ballroom. They could see the dance floor, but they were not the center of attention by far. Serena watched Darien all night. He never laughed. He smiled a few times, usually forced smiled at Pearl or Malachite, but sometimes this one red headed girl did truly make him smile. Serena hated her. Passionately. Many of the women had taken off their masks by now. But Mina and Serena obviously could not. Around 11:30 Seiya and Yaten arrived on the dance floor. They asked Mina and Serena to dance and they agreed. As they waltzed through the dance floor, Serena kept her eyes on Darien who was now dancing with the red head. He caught her eye at one point and smiled. Serena looked away quickly.

'Idiot' she said to herself. She can't give herself away. She had responsibilities. She was the Queen now. She couldn't love him, couldn't let her country down. Could she?

Just seeing Darien made her heart skip a beat. Suddenly Seiya stopped dancing. Serena looked up and saw Darien standing beside them.

"Sire." Seiya said, bowing.

"Sir, I was wondering if I could dance with lady Luna." Darien asked. Seiya was obviously taken aback. He hadn't heard the story of earlier. Being fairly quick though, he caught on that Luna must have been Serena's pseudonym.

"Of course, sire. If the lady does not object."

Serena shook her head slightly. Too dazed to say anything. With that Seiya departed, staying on the sideline, watching Serena carefully. He had his medallion ready in case they had to leave in a hurry.

Serena stared at Darien, still at a loss for words. Darien put our his hand and she took it. When he put his hand on her waist she could feel her entire body flush and her skin tingle where he was holding her. Darien's face changed for a moment, but she saw him shake it off. On the next beat they were dancing.

"Lady Luna, where are you from?"

"I, I am from the North, sire." Serena replied, trying to remember to use her fake voice.

"Oh the North, it is lovely there, isn't it? I wish I could visit. Lady Luna, have you heard any rumours in the past week or so?"

"Rumours sire? No sir."

"I can't imagine how that is possible. You see... I don't know why I trust you, but I do. You see, there was a kidnapping here a week ago. Five ladies were taken."

"Taken sire? By who?"

"Lunarians."

"Lunarians! I thought they were crushed ten years ago." Serena couldn't believe she was having this conversation.

"So did we all. That's why I am under more pressure than ever to marry. That's why we are having this ridiculous balls when I should be making plans for war. That is why I have to be dancing with women when I should be saving them."

Serena was shocked. How hadn't the idea occurred to her before? Darien would want to save her, and Rei his sister of course! And Leta and Ami and Mina too!

"You yourself will go to save five women? But why?"

"Well, one was my sister. Princess Rei. Only, she's not really my sister. She was adopted when I was 3. The strange thing is that all the women who were taken were adopted. The countess Leta. And the librarian Ami. And so were two of the maids. I'm sure there's a link, but I don't know what."

Serena gulped. She looked at the clock, 11:50. She stopped dancing.

"I'm so sorry for your loss sire, but I must be leaving. Goodnight!" With that she ran for the door. Seiya, Yaten and Mina saw her run and they left with her.

The four of them reached the rose garden with no problems, joined hands and in a second they were on the Moon. As soon as they landed Serena broke down in tears. How could she let her heart break for another three nights? And then see him choose a queen afterwards? She could barely stand it. The only thing that was worse was to not see him.

oOo

"She seemed like a wreck when she got in." Taiki said to Ami, unbuttoning his shirt.

"She was... Mina told me everything. They spoke and danced. Serena was terrified that he recognised her." Ami replied.

"But he didn't, did he?"

"If he did, he would have said something, right?" Ami said, getting into bed.

"I suppose he would have. But right now, all I want to think about in how squishy your bum is." Taiki said spooning Ami under the covers.

"Taiiii-kiiii" Ami said laughing, "You're so rude!"

oOo

Serena looked at herself in the mirror again. That gloating silver mirror. The theme tonight was "Sunny disposition." Serena grimaced. She hadn't even known what to make of this theme and she was the one who helped to plan it. She couldn't wait for "Moon Dance", at least that was a theme she could get behind. Or maybe it had been cancelled? "Moon Dance" wouldn't be very appropriate for a ball of the leader who is about to declare war on the Lunarians. She would have to ask tonight.

Serena's dress tonight was cream coloured with little yellow sun flowers embroidered onto it. She wore the same yellow mask as yesterday and put her hair into simple pleats. She wished she could do her 'meatballs' as Darien calls them, but that would be too telling.

Serena met Ami, Seiya and Taiki in the hall. "Let's do this." Serena said, assuredly. Tonight she would not dance with Darien. She would watch. That's all.

The four of them joined hands again and Seiya again took out his amulet. In a flash they were again in the rose gardens of the palace. Just as Serena was getting her footing, again she heard footsteps from the path. "Oh no..." she groaned. And, of course, who was there but the king.

"Luna! I was hoping I would run into you here. And I see your friend from yesterday is here as well, I'm sorry sir, I didn't catch your name."

"Seiya. My name is Seiya sire." He replied with gritted teeth. He didn't appreciate Darien cutting in yesterday and he was afraid of the effect this was having on his Serena.

"Great to meet you, Seiya. And who are your other friends? Is your sister here?" Darien seemed to be in a good mood. Serena wondered why.

"No sire, unfortunately my sister was struck with a sudden illness and could not attend tonight. These are my friends Andrea and Taiki." Serena kept trying to keep her voice higher than usual, but she was terrible at putting on a fake voice.

"Pleasure to meet you, Andrea and Taiki." Darien turned back to Serena. "May I accompany you to the dance floor, miss Luna?" Serena glanced at Seiya and then back at Darien.

"I'm sorry sir, but I would feel ashamed to abandon my date so early in the evening." Serena replied.

Darien was taken aback. "Of course, of course. Well, let me leave you with this then." And he swiftly pulled out another long-stemmed rose.

"Why thank you again, sire. You are too kind." Serena was blushing. This was the worst idea she had every agreed to. Why was she risking everything?

"Oh, don't worry. I think they grow here." Darien replied, a laugh in his voice. "I will see you inside." With that he turned and left, leaving the four intruders staring.

"What on Earth?" Taiki asked.

"Why was he in such a great mood?" Seiya asked as well. "He wasn't like this last night. Did you sleep with him, Serena?"

"Yes," Serena replied, rolling her eyes. "In that second that you blinked when you were staring at us the whole time we danced. I totally banged him. Don't be stupid Seiya. He's probably pleased because he found a wife."

"But Serena, what if it's you?" Ami asked quietly.

"It's not." Serena replied. They were all still staring at her. "It's not! He told me he wouldn't marry me. It's not me!"

"Right." Ami said. "Let's split up now. But I think I should go with Taiki. Seiya should stay with you, Serena."

"Alright." Serena replied. She didn't love the idea, but it should keep her safe.

oOo

Serena was sitting at her table from last night with Seiya. All the other maidens had taken off their masks. Serena was the last one who was hiding her face. Seiya was talking to her about management on the Moon and Serena wasn't hearing a word. She was focused on Darien and the beautiful, tall, thin, busty red-head that Darien was busy dancing with.

"Let's dance." Serena said suddenly.

"Alright!" Seiya was excited, he wanted to dance with Serena, but he really didn't think she would want to.

The two of them danced around the ballroom. Serena kept watching Darien. 'Could he be happy with that girl?' She thought to herself. 'She makes him smile. That's more than I've done lately. He'll hate me when he finds out.'

Serena tired of dancing. Secretly she was hoping that Darien would cut in again. But he didn't. She excused herself from Seiya and went out to the balcony. She sighed, finally alone with her thoughts. The moon was bright tonight. Only a day away from being full.

"Did you hear the news?" A female voice from behind her was talking to someone. "Apparently the Lunarians are growing in power again. There are plans to put them back in their place."

"About time!" her friend replied. "We should have just wiped them out years ago. After what they did to the queen? I don't know why we let any of them live!"

" Let's go get some of those strawberries. Maybe Mr. Rich Prince will notice us!"

The loud pair left. 'Mr. Rich Prince.' Serena thought. It had been so long since she had thought about him in that way. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Not now Seiya, I can't dance anymore."

"Oh, then can I talk with you?" It was Darien's voice. Serena spun around.

"Oh, of course, sire." Serena said, resuming her false voice. 'Idiot!' she said to herself. 'How did I let myself slip!'.

"You've abandoned your date?" Darien asked, smiling.

"Oh, well, he's not really my date. He just thinks he is." Serena stammered.

"Oh, good. I feel less guilty for taking you away from him then. Will you go for a walk with me?"

"Of course, sire. But I must return in half an hour." It was already 11:20 and Serena didn't want to make any close calls.

The two of them walked down the steps from the balcony and strolled through the gardens.

"I have some news." Darien said suddenly. "For me it's good news, but maybe it isn't for you. I have decided to cancel the final ball. Tomorrow will be the last day. We've changed the theme to Sweet Dreams. Moon Dance was too... lunarian. Too many of the guests had a problem with it. So now it's Sweet Dreams. And it's tomorrow. I'm making my announcement tomorrow."

"I am excited to hear it," Serena replied, trying not to choke on her tears "But I am sad I only have one more ball at this beautiful palace."

"I think three should suffice," Darien said laughing. "The only one in the castle who wanted four balls left. She was planning the balls. Maybe you've met her, Countess Pearl?"

Serena's heart leapt, "No sire, I have never met the lady."

"Ah, well. I don't think you would have liked her."

"No... I hate pearls. And elephants." Serena said absentmindedly.

"What was that?" Darien turned on her quickly.

Serena snapped herself out of her gaze. 'Elephants?' she thought, 'Did I just say elephants? He's going to know!'

"Oh, you know, 'Pearl', sounds like the kind of girls who's really, um, fat. Like an elephant. Was she fat?"

"No," Darien replied slowly, "She wasn't. Well, she's gone now. Gone for good. I'm relieved to be honest. I think I would have married her if she hadn't left. But now she's gone I can be myself. I know I already have, but can I tell you a secret, Luna?"

"Of course." Serena was still a nervous wreck. Was he going to tell her about marrying some other woman?

"I'm not going to choose a wife. That's why I'm getting rid of the last ball. I refuse to choose a wife now. I don't care who the kingdom goes to." Darien sounded giddy. "I don't care anymore. For once, I just want to live my life. Since I was 11 years old I let the advisors run my life. I would rebel in my own way, but that's just as bad. Now I'm going to do exactly what I want to do."

Serena was stunned, "But who will rule?"

"I suppose Malachite, my advisor, will be named as my heir. I don't have a problem with that. If I find someone I love, I will marry her. Until then... or until... well, until I find her I'll be unmarried."

"You should be happy." Serena said, tears falling freely. She felt happy for the darkness and the mask covering her face. Darien didn't seem to notice the tears.

"I want to be happy." Darien replied. The two of them sat for a long time in silence. Looking at the moon.

oOo

"Why can't I tell him?" Serena asked.

"Because he'll hate you." Mina replied.

"Because you can't be with him on Earth." Rei replied.

"Because it will make things harder for him" Leta replied.

"Because the Moon is too precious to give up." Ami replied.

"But why!" Serena sobbed, collapsing onto her bed. The girls had gathered in her chambers for the last night at the balls.

They decided that both Rei and Leta should go, since they were meant to go on the 3rd and 4th nights. Ami and Mina were helping them prepare. Serena wanted this to all be over. This nightmare that took her from an orphanage, to a palace, to a lover, to a strange new home. She just wanted to curl up and make it all go away.

"Rina, do you still want to go?" Leta asked gentle, patting her hair.

"Of course. This is the last night I can ever see him. I have to see him." Serena stood up and looked at her last gown in the mirror. It was pure white with capped sleeves and gold embroidery along the bust. It tied together at the back in an enormous flowing bow. She let her hair down, but added a diamond and gold tiara. She looked beautiful. She carefully put on her yellow mask an turned to the girls. "Ready?" She asked.

"Born ready." Leta answered playfully.

oOo

Serena, Seiya, Rei and Leta landed together on Earth. Seiya insisted that the rose garden had been compromised so they landed down the road from the entrance instead. Serena knew it was because he didn't want to run into Darien again. Which Serena was determined to avoid as well. The four of them entered the palace and approached the ballroom, walking down the immense stair case. Whoever planned this night really knew how to plan a classy ball. There were glass chandeliers everywhere and all the linens were black and white. There were rose petals on all the tables and fresh roses in black and white vases. Everything was ornamented with crystals. Serena felt apprehensious already. As she approached the bottom of the stair case she felt a hand land on her own. She looked down and saw Darien gazing up at her. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a black cape and a white mask over his eyes. Serena couldn't help but smile when she saw him. He wore a mask. To be like her and her companions.

"May I steal the first dance, miss Luna?"

"Of course." Serena answered automatically, not bothering to check with Seiya this time.

Rei shook her head. Seiya looked suicidal.

"Nothing can keep them apart." Leta said, her hand on Seiya's shoulder. "They're like magnets."

Seiya, Rei and Leta found a table together and sat, watching the two of them dance. They were in their own world. Darien would dip Serena and spin her. It looked as if the two of them had been dancing together their whole lives.

Rei was surveying the room when her eyes fell on Malachite. Her heart skipped a beat. She had been dreaming of his every night since she left. She was normally a secretive person, so she had no trouble keeping her sadness from the other girls, but she did miss him terribly. She desperately wanted him to notice her. She stood up and asked Seiya if he would dance with her. He readily agreed, tired of watching Serena dance with the enemy.

Rei made sure that she would come within sight of Malachite. She could watch him and see how he was. She couldn't talk to him. No matter how well she disguised herself, they had known and loved each other since they were children. He would know her. Even now, seeing her, he may know her.

Leta was left alone at her table. Suddenly the one man she wanted most to see and to avoid came and asked to sit next to her. It was Andrew. The man she had been in love with for years and never told.

"Hello," he said, "I hope you don't mind me sitting here. I'm not one for dancing and I thought that entertaining a lady would respite me from the task."

Leta smiled internally, he was charming, wasn't he? He was never like this with her, he was more nervous.

"Of course you may sit here, sir." Leta replied. "I would like the company." She scolded herself for being so much like herself.

oOo

Serena was on a cloud. It was her final night and she was spending it with her true love. She could die happy now. As they spun around the dance floor, she really began to realize what she had given up. Real, true love. She loved him more than life. The song ended. The two of them slowly stopped dancing. They were gazing at each other, oblivious of the other guests. Darien slowly raised her chin with his fingers and leaned in to kiss her. Serena melted. She kissed him. She grabbed his face and his hair and she kissed him.

Darien jumped away. He put his hands on his lips. "Serena..." He whispered.

Serena's eyes grew wide and she ran. Darien was too quick, he grabbed her arm with one hand and ripped off her mask with the other. Serena felt the mask come off and she collapsed on the floor sobbing.

"Serena?" Darien knelt next to her and tried to raise her face to his. "Serena? Is it you? I knew it was you, I hoped it was you. What's going on, Serena?"

"Rina!" Rei yelled as she made her way next to the crying queen. A crowd had formed around them now.

"And who are you?" Darien asked. Rei took off her mask and stared steadily at her brother. "Rei..." Darien looked grey. "Rei, what happened?"

Leta, also forgoing her mask, made her way through the crowd. "Me too." She said. Andrew was trailing after her, confused.

"What happened!" Darien shouted. "What the hell happened? I thought my sister and my lover and all of you were kidnapped. What the hell happened?"

Seiya came to the middle of this group as well.

"Serena?" He said, "I think it's time to answer him." Seiya had already contacted Taiki and Yaten. They should arrive any minute. They would need all the backup they could get.

"Serena, please!" Darien begged, "Please! Tell me what's going on!"

Serena slowly sat up, he face tear-stained. "I found my home." She began, "And it's on the moon. They took me because I'm the queen. Of the moon. I'm Queen Serena." Darien took a step back. He finally saw the lunarian symbol on her forehead. It was glowing gold against her ivory skin.

"But... but how?"

"My parents sent me here ten years ago when the Earth destroyed the Moon. Rei, Leta, Mina and Ami were all sent here at birth as ambassadors. Then when the moon civilization died, well, they just grew up as normally as they could. None of us knew a thing. They were never told and I lost my memory. I'm so sorry we didn't tell you before, we thought it would be too... dangerous."

Darien shook his head and looked around him. Yaten and Taiki had beamed in with Ami and Mina now. He saw his sister who he had never even told was adopted. He saw his distant cousin, Leta who he had helped get a job in the kitchen. And Ami who he promoted to head librarian, ignoring her status. And Mina who he had learned to trust because of Serena. He saw the three tall men standing with the women, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten. He had invited them into his home.

"Idiot." Darien whispered, "I am such an idiot." He turned and began to walk towards the staircase.

"Darien, no!" Serena cried out as she grabbed his arm. Darien shook her off of him.

"You have no idea!" He screamed. Guests were quickly leaving. The guards were ushering them out so only Darien, Serena, Mina, Rei, Leta, Ami, Yaten, Taiki, Seiya, Andrew and Malachite were left. "You have no idea what it was like. I had no idea where you were or if you were alive! And I knew it was you. I knew you were Luna but I thought I was just deceiving myself. I thought you were dead! I thought that I was delusional and using this strange masked woman to substitute you. And you didn't tell me. You were here for three nights and didn't tell me. And now you're what? You're queen? Get out Serena. Leave now."

"But Darien-" Serena was sobbing. "I didn't want you to know I was here. I didn't think I would let this happen. Please-"

"Get out." Darien turned his back and walked up the staircase. Rei began to follow him but Malachite grabbed her arm. "No, not now. Come with me." Rei looked back at Darien, but then nodded and followed Malachite across the ballroom.

Serena was sobbing in the middle of the ballroom. Andrew had put his arm around Leta and she hugged him tightly, unable to look at Serena's pain. Ami and Taiki were also close together and Mina held on to Yaten's arm. Seiya hesitantly walked up to Serena and put his arm around her back.

"Let's go home", he said. Serena nodded her head slowly and stood up.

"I'll stay behind here." Said Leta. "I have a communicator and Rei doesn't. She'll want some time with Malachite. And... I need to stay too. We'll send for one of you to pick us up later."

"Be safe." Serena warned. She wasn't sure if Leta and Rei would be punished, but even if they were, Yaten, Taiki or Seiya would be on Earth and back in seconds. They were safe.

Serena held on to Seiya's arm as she and he, Ami and Taiki and Mina and Yaten all flashed back to the moon. Serena didn't say a word as she slowly made her way back to her room.

oOo

**That's my second last chapter! I've already posted the last one, so don't worry about me going ANOTHER year without updating. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I put a lot of work into it. Please review!**

**xox**

**Sailor Josseme **


	10. Home is With You

**Here it is, my last chapter ever. I had a lot of fun rehashing this story. I am so sorry about the wait you all had to endure, but here it is. My final chapter of Home is With You. **

**Chapter 10: Home is With You**

"I'm sorry she's upset but we have a Moon that needs a queen!" Yaten was fed up with Serena's moping. "Okay, so she lost a lover. In the grand scheme of things, the Moon is more important! She's been in her room for almost a week! She needs to start doing her job!"

"Yaten, she asked me to be governor and I'm governing." Mina replied hotly. "I can do this job just fine, thank you."

"Yes, of course you can, but she's the queen! The people need to see her! They're losing hope now."

Mina sighed and lay back on their bed. They had this discussion every night this week and she was tired of it.

"I know, Yaten. I'm doing my best but the people need her."

"What can we do?"

"Wait." Mina replied. She has known Serena for years, since they were 8 years old, and she had never seen this before. Sure Serena had had crushes on boys in the orphanage. She even had a boyfriend when she was 16, but she was never in love like this. Never depressed like this. Even when she decided to stop seeing Darien, in what seems like a lifetime ago, back before any of this happened. Even then she wasn't so depressed, so alone. 'Even then she had opened up to me.' Mina thought.

oOo

Serena opened her eyes and saw light streaming in through her window. It lit up her room with a silver glow. 'Everything is silver here, isn't it?' she thought wearily to herself. Then Serena did something she hadn't done in a week, she smiled. Then, even more miraculously, she sat up.

"I smell." She said to herself. Then she got out of bed and got into the shower. She stood in the shower for a long time, letting the jets of warm water wash over her. She used her strawberry body wash and lathered her whole body and then worked her shampoo into her long, blonde hair. When she was finally done she got out and dried herself with one of the lush, plump towels that was left to her. "Not a maid-girl anymore, am I?" Serena said out loud. She then styled her hair in her signature buns, another thing she hadn't done in weeks. Then she dressed herself in a long white dress and left her room.

oOo

"Serena!" Ami cried when she saw her, "You're up! I'm so glad!"

"Really, Rina, this is great." Mina added. The two of them had been having tea together and discussing what they had to do next for the kingdom. With three of the girls out of commission, they had to really start delegating.

"Thank you." Serena replied slowly. "Are Rei and Leta back yet?"

"No, they're still on Earth. Did you know that Rei and Malachite are together? She never told any of us."

"No," Serena said smiling slightly, "I never knew. Call them on the communicator. I have to tell them something. And have you seen Seiya?"

"Seiya? Yes, he's in the library. Do you want me to go get him?" Ami replied.

"Yes, please do. I'll call Leta and Rei."

Ami handed Serena the communicator as she left to find Seiya. Mina moved over so Serena could sit next to her on the white couch. Serena dialled the connection to Leta's communicator and waited. After a few seconds there was a reply.

"Hello?" Came Leta's voice.

"It's me."

"Serena! Hey Rei, it's Serena on the communicator, get over here!"

Serena heard footsteps running and then Rei's voice, "Ser! I'm so glad you're out of bed. How are you?"

"I'm... okay. Is he there?"

"Darien?" Rei's voice caught for a moment, "No. I haven't seen him all week Ser. He's just in his room. Malachite tried to talk to him once, but he wouldn't listen. I'm sorry Ser."

"No, it's better that he's not here to hear this." Ami returned with Seiya then and they took a seat next to her on the long white couch. "I have an announcement," Serena continued. "I'm going to marry Seiya, if he will still have me." Serena turned to Seiya and took his hands. "Will you still marry me?" she asked.

"Of course! Oh Serena, you have made me the happiest- Well, of course- Oh Serena!" Seiya was beside himself with happiness and he grabbed Serena's face and kissed her hard on the lips. Serena was taken aback. She wasn't used to such a hard kiss. 'I guess I'll have to get used to it.' She thought to herself.

"That's... great." Said Mina.

"Congratulations." Leta added over the communicator.

"Thank you." Serena replied. "Rei, Leta, will you come back for the wedding? I want it to be next week. As soon as possible."

"Of course I will." Said Leta.

"And you Rei?" Serena asked, after a pause.

"Yes, your highness. I will attend the royal wedding." And Serena heard Rei's angry footsteps fading away into the distance.

"I better go check on her, Ser. I'm sorry." Leta's voice sounded full of tears. "But I'll be back in a few days! I promise."

Serena heard the communicator click off. 'Well... oh well.' she thought to herself. 'Rei is a fool if she thinks that Darien and I could still make it work. He's gone now. And I have to produce an heir. It's my responsibility.' But even Serena had a hard time convincing herself of this.

"I guess we better start planning." Said Mina, in a fake cheerful voice.

"Yes, I guess we should." Serena answered.

oOo

Rei stomped up to Darien's room. She was furious, flaming. As soon as she heard about Serena's engagement to Seiya, Rei had been trying to talk to her brother. But he wouldn't let her into his room. Finally Rei had had enough. The wedding was two days away. She stole the keys from the housekeeper's room and she was going to use them. First she knocked on his door loudly.

"I'm not here." Came a grumbling voice inside.

"Fine! I'll do it the hard way." Rei answered and slipped the big brass key into the keyhole. She turned it and walked in to her brother's room. A smell of must and stale air hit her first. The room was pitch black, the only light was coming in from the crack she left the door open.

"Go away." Darien grumbled from his bed.

"No way." Rei replied as she opened all the curtains and the windows, finally letting fresh air and light into the room.

"Rei, please get out." Darien said, sitting up. He looked terrible. He was pale with huge rings under his eyes. And he looked like he hadn't eaten in days,

"No Darien. You're my brother and I'm worried about you. And I really need to talk to you!"

"You're not really my sister." He said. Rei walked over to the bed and slapped him across the face.

"You idiot. I am your sister. I remember your fifth birthday party when you put cake up my nose. And I remember making forts with you in the library and reading fairy tales out loud. I remember when you fell off your horse and broke your leg, but insisted on going back on as soon as your cast was fitted. I remember being sick when I was 9 and dad had just died. You took care of me all night. I remember crying at mom and dad's funerals, but you didn't because you had to be strong. I am your fucking sister and don't you dare say otherwise. I didn't even know I was adopted until a couple of weeks ago. I love you Darien. I also love the moon. And I have a feeling you do too." Rei sat down on her brother's bed and stoked his hair.

Darien wouldn't say anything.

"She's marrying Seiya, Darien. In two days. She's marrying Seiya then she'll be lost forever."

"I hope they die." Darien's voice was full of hatred.

"Then you don't deserve her." Rei got up and left his room. But from the doorway she called back, "If you really loved her, you would love all of her, Darien. That includes her people. My parents were killed by Lunarians too. But we could have peace. Peace is better than war. And love is better than either."

oOo

The wedding was the next day. Leta, Rei, Andrew and Malachite would be beamed in tonight. Serena sat on her bed alone, her head down. She hadn't cried in a long time. It was as if she had run out of tears.

"I'm getting married tomorrow." She said out loud. She still barely believed it. Slowly she began to undress. She always refused to have a maid dress and undress her. "I've been a queen for weeks, but I was a peasant for years. I know how to lace my own corset." Serena would joke.

She slowly removed her silver gown, her white heels and her bone corset. When she was finally naked she lathered herself with strawberry body butter. She loved the smoothness of her skin after putting it on. When she was finally done she put on her translucent night gown, it was white with little moons embroidered on it. And slipped into bed. When suddenly she heard footsteps and a knock at her door. Serena's heart leapt. Could this be it? Could Darien be coming to recue me?

"Come in!" Serena replied.

The door opened, and Seiya came into her room.

"Oh, hi Seiya." Serena said, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"Serena, we need to talk." Seiya said as he sat down on her bed.

"Alright," Serena replied, "Is there a problem with the wedding? Is it the guest list, because I told you I can't go over 500."

"No... no." Seiya sighed. "It's not the guest list. It's the whole wedding, Serena. Ser, when I first came to this planet I thought that if I rescued you from Earth and set you up in your rightful place as queen that, well, you would want to marry me and we could rule here together. And I never thought about love. But then I met you. And you're sweet and funny and a terrible dancer and you love strawberries way too much and you have no table manners and... you're perfect. And I started to like you. Then I started to love you. And now... I love you so much that I can't marry you."

Seiya looked up at Serena, there was a hint of tears in his eyes. "I can't marry you tomorrow, Serena."

Serena was shocked. "But, we have it all planned."

"I know." Seiya replied slowly. "But you don't love me. You love him. And I hate him. But you love him. I can't marry you knowing that."

Serena lowered her head. She knew it was true and she couldn't deny it.

"Alright." She said. "I understand. I'll tell everyone tomorrow."

Just then the door burst open. Darien was standing there, wearing a tuxedo and holding a dozen long-stemmed red roses.

"I can't let you marry this man! Sir, I will fight you to the death for this woman!" Darien shouted, pointing at Seiya. Seiya and Serena looked at each other and burst out laughing. Darien slowly lowered his finger and a confused expression spread across his face. He looked at Serena, "Unless you want to?"

"No, no, she's all yours." Seiya answered and he moved around Darien and walked out. But first he put his hand on Darien's shoulder and said "Be good to her." With that, he was gone.

Darien looked at Serena, who was still in bed.

"Serena... I thought you were going to marry him." Darien put the roses down on her bedside table.

"I was. But he broke it off."

"Oh." Darien replied, looking sheepish. Serena got out of bed and walked up to him. She put her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"He wouldn't marry me because I am still in love with you."

Darien's eyes widened. In a second he grabbed her around her waist and kissed her deeply. Serena would have fallen over if it weren't for Darien's strong arm holding her up. Darien broke the kiss. "I love you too." He said, kissing her again. "Never, ever leave me again."

"Never!" Serena replied, breathlessly. Darien picked Serena up with one arm under her knees and the other under her back. Serena put her arms around his neck and nestled into his shoulder. Darien carried her over to the bed and lay her down. He took off his cape, jacket, bowtie and belt until only his pants and undershirt were left. He never took his eyes off of Serena. She lay on the bed watching him undress. The reality of the situation hadn't hit her yet. He was here. He was here for her. He wasn't going to leave again. Darien finally took off his pants and shirt and was left only in his undergarments. He then climbed on her bed on top of Serena and kissed her deeply. Serena put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Darien's right hand began to explore Serena's body. It had been so long since he had touched her. He marvelled at the softness of her skin. Slowly he raised her nightdress and pulled it over her head. She was naked beneath him, and smiling. She kissed his chest and his arms and face. She wanted to absorb every inch of his body, his smell, his love.

Darien's hand cupped Serena's breast and he slowly played with her nipples. She moaned in gratitude. Serena looked up at him and whispered "I'm ready." Darien didn't wait any longer.

He slowly pulled off his underwear and Serena finally saw his erect manhood. She was shocked at the size, but she knew he would be gentle. She smiled and kissed him again. She felt him position himself between her and she braced herself for the pain she knew was coming. It did hurt, but all she could really feel was the fullness and completeness of having her lover inside of her. Serena's eyes filled with tears. Not of pain, but of love and happiness. Darien gazed into her eyes as he slowly began moving some more. Serena was adjusting to his size and began to feel waves of pleasure surge through her body.

'This is it.' She thought, 'This is what people fight and die for. This is true happiness.'

oOo

Serena woke up the next morning with an arm firmly clamped around her waist and a warm, naked body behind her own. She smiled, remembering the night before. 'How can so much change in such a short time?' she thought.

She heard grumbling behind her and she smiled again.

"Are you awake?" She asked quietly.

"No." Darien replied.

"Oh... because I have a treat for you if you are awake." Serena turned around in his arms and pushed him onto his back.

"Uh oh..." Darien said, smiling. Slowly Serena disappeared under the covers and Darien's eyes finally opened in ecstasy.

oOo

Serena and Darien lay in bed together talking.

"But wait, how did you get here?" Serena asked, suddenly concerned.

"Oh... well, um. Rei and Leta and Andrew and Malachite were meant to beam in for the wedding. I sort of hitched a ride... And by hitched a ride I mean... I punched Yaten out and stole his medallion and came alone." Darien looked sheepish.

"You know, you could have just called. Or sent a message." Serena said laughing.

"I thought I had to do something grand to make you forgive me. Hell, I thought I was going to fight Seiya to the death!" Darien was laughing now too.

"After everything I did to you? Darling... I'm the one who needs to apologize. I am so, so sorry. I should have known you would have understood. I just couldn't give up my moon, my home, for love. I thought that I couldn't be that selfish now that I'm queen."

"There's nothing to forgive. I understand, my love." Darien leaned in and kissed Serena gently on the lips and pulled her closer.

"But Darien," Serena said after a few seconds, "What happens now."

"Now?" Darien asked.

"What are we going to do? The Earth and the Moon are still enemies."

"Well, if their leaders married and formed one political unit, then maybe they wouldn't be anymore."

Serena frowned, "But the Moon wants autonomy. It doesn't want to be ruled by a foreign government."

Darien hesitated, "Then I will give up my place as King. I already wanted to. I'll live with you here and we will rule together. Malachite and Rei will rule the Earth together, much better than I would have, which will keep the crown in the family. You and I will stay here."

"You, you would do that for me?" Serena asked, hey eyes full of tears.

"Of course my love."

"But what about your home?"

"Darling, home is with you."

Then the couple kissed deeply and held each other.

"Wait!" Serena shouted suddenly.

"What is it, love?" Darien asked, concerned.

"I have a wedding today in 3 hours!"

"Well, you better get to it." Darien joked.

"I don't have a groom, silly."

"Yes you do. I'll go back to Earth, get Malachite, Leta, Andrew, Rei and poor Yaten. And then I'll come back and we'll be married." Darien was beaming. Serena just yelped happily and grabbed him.

"This must be the shortest engagement ever!" Serena exclaimed as she began to get dressed. "Go! Go! I need to get ready! Go!"

oOo

Three hours later the couple was standing on the balcony overlooking the Earth. Malachite was performing the ceremony and Rei, Leta, Ami and Mina were all standing with Serena. Andrew, Seiya and a bruised Yaten were standing with Darien. Everyone was beaming, even Seiya. The Lunarians were confused, but happy. They knew that their queen would be happy now. They would become accustomed to their Earthling king. They all wanted peace, after all.

"And do you, King Darien, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked Taiki.

"My wife and my life. I do."

"And you, Queen Serena, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!" Serena exclaimed. She never dreamed this day would come.

"Then, by the power bestowed upon me by, well, by you, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride, King Darien."

Darien grabbed Serena and dipped her low to the ground, his bride laughing. And he leaned in close and kiss her deeply. He heard applause around him, but he was focused on his bride.

oOo

"Is she okay?" Darien asked from the waiting room.

"Don't worry Darien, she's fine." Ami reassured him as they could hear Serena's screams echoing from the other room.

"That doesn't sound fine! I should go see her." Darien was pacing back and forth.

"Darien, this is your place. She'll ask for you when she wants you." Ami was trying to stay calm, but she was also concerned. With Rei and Malachite and Leta and Andrew back on Earth and Mina and Yaten away on a mission, she was the only support left on the moon.

"I know, Ami. But this doesn't sound-" Darien was cut off by a new sound. He heard another cry, only this one was much smaller. A moment later, Taiki came into the waiting room.

"Darien, you have a girl." Taiki was beaming.

"A girl? A girl! I have a girl!" Darien was bouncing off the walls. "A girl! Ami I have a girl! Taiki can I go in? Please, let me go in!"

"You can go in, Darien." Taiki looked exhausted.

Darien immediately rushed into the room and saw Serena lying on the bed. She looked exhausted, her long blond hair was dripping with sweat. But Darien didn't see any of that. All he saw was her huge smile, and the little pink bundle she held in her arms. Darien rushed to her side and kissed her. Serena smiled even wider.

"We have a girl, Darien."

"We have a girl." He answered, smiling. "What's her name?"

"Serenity." Serena answered. "For my mother."

"Serenity? It's so grown up! Let's call her Rini for short."

"Rini. Little Rini. I love it." Serena beamed up at Darien, but he was looking at the newest member of their family.

"Rini. My little Princess." He said as he stroked her little tuft of pink hair. "Rini."

"Our Rini." Serena said.

"You're home Rini. We all are."

oOo

**That's it! Thank you loyal readers, for your patience and your interest. I hope you're all satisfied with the ending, this is more or less what I planned from the beginning. I know it's a little fluffy, but who doesn't love fluff? Please review! And I love you all!**

**xox**

**Sailor Josseme**


End file.
